The Angel Legend
by trooperx
Summary: There can only be one Dark Lord at a time. Only one is supposed to control the dark power; he will have at his side an angel and another mate. This is the law of the God's. M/M/F; M/M; F/F maybe
1. Prologue: The Angel Legend

A/N: I do not, nor will I probably ever, own Harry Potter! However; 28 of these characters are mine! They may not be in too long; for four die soon, but 28 are mine. Their names may have been used somewhere else, but their personalities are completely mine! For they are based off of people I've met and known for part of my life.  
The characters are: Toby, Travis, Sandra & Mark Carter; Rachel, Carly, Michelle & Richard Connors; Roxanne, Valerie & Emma Larson; Lorretta, Emily, Lynne & Raymond Bryans; Lorraine, Cara & Karl Christings; Shannon, Tanner, Shawn, Alyson, Kelly & Jonathon Porter; April, Aaron, Rose & Ivan Roberts.  
Those are mine; please do not steal without asking me first. :)  
Also; I feel really stupid for asking this, but does OC mean Own Creation? I know, I know I'm a complete idiot, but I like to know things for sure, not just guessing. Also; PWP...what does this stand for??  
Finally; there are threesomes (yes more than one) and incest, or twincest, which ever you would prefer to call it. So, there will be M/M and I'm not sure if I'm going to use F/F...probably not, but you never know.  
Also, this ignores HBP & DH.  
Sorry for rambling; hope you enjoy this. :)

**Prologue: The Angel Legend**

They sat in a circle, staring up at Mark Carter, waiting. The eight girls had their hands clenched together in their laps, wanting to hear the story. They're six years old and five years from receiving their Hogwarts letters.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked, pulling the big hard cover book onto his lap.

The eight of them nodded their heads excitedly.

Mark smiled and opened the book to the first page. "Once upon a time, when civilization just began, a Dark King reigned." He started, watching as the girls eyes widened. "At his side he had his two lovers; another man and an angel."

A chorus of 'ooh's' erupted from the girls.

Mark chuckled. "The angel at his side controlled the element, earth. She and three of her friends were given their powers from the goddess Artemis, and the god Apollo. Her three friends were also angels, each controlling a different element. The wings that extend from their backs are the color of their element. Earth is green, fire is red, water is blue and air is white. When they pull their wings inside their body, black wing tattoos appear on their shoulder blades.

"Every 100 years, a new Dark King came into power, with the new angels gaining their powers when the earth angel turns sixteen. Before the last angel's birthday, they must all find their mates for them all to live, and bind their love together.

"However, when John Shakespeare became the Dark King, he changed his title to the Dark Lord. He wanted to be feared. So the Dark King's name began to fade and eventually disappeared. The angels began to become a legend, though they are still very much alive. They refused to show their powers to anyone but their family and their lovers.

"Today, nobody knows if the angels still exist." Mark finished, closing the book with a snap.

The girl's eyes were still wide and their mouths were open.

"Wow. I wanna be an angel!" One of the girls, Toby Carter, said clapping her hands together and getting up. "Wouldn't it be awesome to be able to fly?"

"Yeah!" Rachel Connors agreed, jumping to her feet.

"Well, I think it would be stupid."

The two of them turned to the girl who said it. Loretta Bryans had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Her voice had her usual snobby tone in it as another beside her nodded in agreement.

"Why would you wanna be an angel? A princess would be better." Lorraine Christings said, getting in the same position as Loretta.

Two other girls, Shannon Porter and April Roberts, nodded their heads.

"Well, if you guys want to continue talking about this, we'll leave." April said, standing and walking to the door.

Shannon nodded, as the three got up and followed Amara out.

Valerie Larson looked up at Toby and shrugged. "I would wanna be the fire angel." She grinned, jumping to her feet.

"I think controlling water would be awesome." Valerie's sister, Roxanne, said jumping to her feet.

Mark chuckled and walked out of the room as the four girls continued to argue over which angel would be the best.

* * *

Penelope Travers sat in the living room of Angel Castle, her wings spread as she sat cross legged.

"He's not alive."

She opened her eyes and glared at Oliver Vincent. "He is. He disappeared. I know exactly where he is." She growled out.

"Then why don't we go find him?"

She laughed. "Because it would ruin the prophecy. Don't worry; he's in capable hands. In ten years, the war will break out again and he'll be even more powerful."

Oliver snorted. "In ten years the next angels are going to gain their powers. You should know this. You know who the earth angel is."

She sighed. "Yeah; but I just wish that Tom would win."

"We know that's not going to happen. So when he comes back, we'll have to make the most of the time he has; even if he believes he'll win."

* * *

Draco Malfoy was staring; he knew this, but he just couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes from the girl across the garden from him. His mother had introduced them when her and her family had first arrived. Now, she was sitting with three of her friends, laughing.

"What are you staring at?" A snobby voice came from his left.

His eyes moved to see Lorraine Christings looking at him with her hands on her hips. "Nothing." He snapped standing and beginning to walk away.

"Drakie; where are you going?" She asked, pouting. She placed a hand on his arm and turned her around.

"Must you do that?" He growled out.

She glared at him. "We'll be together, Draco. Just wait. Ignore Carter; she's just a blood traitor." She said.

His eyes were wide. She's seven and yet she knows; everything. He let his eyes follow her retreating back as he lost himself in thought again.

"Hey Draco."

He turned and looked into the blue eyes of the girl he was staring at earlier. "Hey Toby."

She smiled. "Wanna join us?"

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to play tag." She giggled. "Blaise said that if you play, he'll play."

He smirked. "Sure."

She squealed and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the far end of the garden where the others were waiting.

* * *

Mark smiled at his daughter as he sat at a table out in the garden. Her ties with her friends had begun to weaken as soon as he read the legend. It wasn't his intention, but he wanted his daughter and her three best friends to understand.

Just nine more years. He could wait that long. He just feared that Voldemort might actually return.

He brought his drink to his lips and took a swig, his eyes still fixed on his daughter as he watched her laugh and play with those her age. He watched Lorraine glare at her as Toby tackled Draco to the ground, purposely ruining his suit.

He chuckled quietly to himself as his wife came and sat down beside him.

"You're staring, Mark." Sandra said, smiling at him.

Mark chuckled. "I suppose I am."

Sandra followed his gaze and her smile widened. "Already, and they're only seven years old."

Mark sighed. "I wonder how his family will take it."

Sandra looked back at him. "It's more of how they'll take her other mate."

Mark nodded as he watched the kids run around the field, Draco chasing after Toby, both squealing and laughing. "We will probably have to hide again."

Sandra nodded. "When the time comes; she'll know."


	2. Chapter 1: The Department of Mysteries

A/N: Alright; I changed this one very slightly... so those that have read this before there's only a minor change...  
enjoy!  
Again; I do not nor ever will I own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One: The Department of Mysteries**

"Stupefy."

Bellatrix Lestrange squealed as Mark Carter threw the spell at her. She was thrown into the wall, stopping her from killing Sirius Black.

"Crucio." A death eater yelled, pointing his wand at Toby Carter.

Toby screamed as the curse flowed through her veins. Her wand dropped as she pushed herself up against the wall. Her head slammed back against the head as another blood curdling scream was wrenched from her lips.

Valerie Larson ran over towards her, trying to find a way to stop it.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, her wand pointed at Valerie.

Valerie screamed as she was thrown into the wall, her head slamming against it. Blood started to pour from a wound in her head as she passed out, falling to the floor.

Toby crumbled to the ground, blood pouring from her head as she passed out beside Valerie.

Bellatrix laughed before she disappeared, Harry Potter following her closely.

"Valerie! Toby!" Rachel Connors and Roxanne Larson cried as they ran over to their two friends. They knelt down beside them as two death eaters started to advance on them.

"Rachel; you have to." Roxanne said, as she looked up from her sisters body.

Rachel's eyes grew wide as she stared at her. "People aren't supposed to know yet."

Roxanne nodded. "I know; but if I do it, people will know it wasn't a spell. Just have your wand out beside you so it looks like it was a spell."

Rachel nodded and stood, pointing her wand at the death eaters. No sound came out of her mouth as she flicked her hand slightly, causing the two death eaters to fly backwards and hit the wall. They fell down in a heap, as the others looked at her with curiosity.

"I think you should finish it." Roxanne said as she moved her friend's bodies into a better position on the floor.

"I don't know. Everyone will remember and immediately start asking questions." Rachel answered as she watched the order members fight. "I think they're going to be going into hiding again." She muttered.

Roxanne nodded. "I'll do it. But kneel down next to Valerie. We don't want you to look suspicious."

Rachel nodded and knelt down beside her as Roxanne placed her right hand on the floor.

The sound of rushing water was heard through the room. Water soon came into the area, aiming at the death eaters.

"Mark! Sirius! Let's go!" Richard Connors yelled over the sound of the water. The order members grabbed the students and rushed them out of the room after Harry, leaving the four angels behind.

The death eaters in the room were soon surrounded by water, trapping them against the wall. Few were able to disapparate, while the others were stuck in the water, slowly drowning.

"Wow." Rachel muttered. "If you're that strong, just wait until Toby's birthday."

Roxanne chuckled. "Don't forget about the ritual."

Rachel sighed. "Yeah; I'm a little nervous though." The two of them started lifting Toby and Valerie up as the water stopped and the death eaters that couldn't get away fell to the ground; dead.

* * *

_Her screams filled the room, the Dark Lord's face twisted in a sinister smile as he held the curse over her body. Bellatrix Lestrange held the other woman in the same curse beside him, her face also twisted. _

_They stopped the curses and the two women began to breathe deeply, staying in their positions on the floor. _

"_Well, Mark, Richard. Is that enough persuasion?" Voldemort grinned. _

_Their wives gave them a look, and they shook their heads. "We will never join you." Mark and Richard stated. _

_Voldemort laughed. "Well I suggest you agree, or your wives will die." _

"_I would rather die then know my husband decided to follow in your pathetic footsteps." Sandra Carter said from the ground, sitting up slowly, while Michelle Connors beside her did the same. _

"_How foolish." Voldemort muttered and lifted his wand again and indicated for Bellatrix to do the same. "Crucio." They both said, the curse hitting the wives again. _

_They screamed as the curse flowed through their veins. Mark and Richard watched with sorrow as their wives screamed in agony. _

_Voldemort stopped the curse again and looked at Mark and Richard. They shook their head and he smirked. "Very well. Avada Kedavra." He said, and Sandra lay on the ground, her eyes dead as she stared up at the ceiling. _

_Mark's mouth was open as he stared at his wives body, tears building up in his eyes. _

"_Bellatrix." Voldemort said. _

_Bellatrix nodded. "Avada Kedavra." She said and Michelle lay in the same position as Sandra, her eyes dead to the world. _

_Richard and Mark just stood there, staring at their wives as the death eaters around them laughed. _

"_I will never join you. I would rather die first." Mark growled, narrowing his eyes at Voldemort. _

_Voldemort laughed. "Very well. Avada Kedavra." He said and Mark was thrown to the ground, his eyes closed. "Richard?" Voldemort asked. _

_Richard glared. "I am not as pathetic as your followers. I will never be persuaded by death. I agree with Mark." He stated. _

_Voldemort shrugged. "Avada Kedavra." He said, and Richard ended in the same position as Mark on the ground. Voldemort sighed. "How pitiful." He muttered. "They were really strong." He raised his head. "I want you to find Emma Larson. I want her as well." He growled.  
_

Harry Potter groaned as he woke up, realizing he was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. He sat up slowly, picking up his glasses from the table beside the bed. He leaned back against the pillows and looked around. He gasped as he saw Valerie and Toby on two beds across from him, with Rachel and Roxanne asleep in chairs in between the two.

"Harry!"

Harry looked over as Hermione and Ron came into the room, rushing over to his bed.

"Oh thank goodness. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she came over and hugged him.

Harry smiled. "I'm okay. I feel pretty good, actually. How are those two?" He nodded his head towards Toby and Valerie.

Hermione looked over and narrowed her eyes slightly before she shrugged. "I don't know."

Ron nodded. "Rachel and Roxanne haven't been awake in a while."

Harry nodded.

Rachel yawned as she began to wake and groaned as she stretched in the chair. She opened her eyes and looked over at the trio. She smiled. "Hey guys. I'm glad you're awake Harry."

Harry and Ron smiled at her while Hermione just nodded, her eyes still narrowed slightly.

"How are they?" Harry asked.

Rachel smiled. "They should wake up by tomorrow, if not sooner. The cruciatus curse has always affected us more than others, so they're just out right now. I don't really know what's going to happen."

Ron and Harry nodded.

"What about Roxanne?" Ron asked. "Is she okay?"

Rachel chuckled. "She's just tired. She'll probably wake up when she's hungry."

They smiled as Roxanne started to move, groaning as she circled her neck. She opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"Bloody hell!" Toby screamed as she bolted up in her bed, breathing heavily. She groaned and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Has an owl come yet?" She asked.

Rachel and Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "No." But as they said that, two owls came through the open windows and dropped the envelopes on Rachel and Toby's laps.

"Bloody brilliant." Toby growled as she ripped open the envelope and began to read what she already knew. "Fuck!" She growled, grabbing her head. "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard."

Rachel gasped as she read the letter and soon her face became contorted with rage. The ground started to shake and a sinister wind started to pick up outside the castle.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, as the earthquake and the wind grew stronger.

Roxanne bit her lip as she looked between Rachel and Toby. Both of their fists were clenched, their eyes glaring at the ground in front of them.

"Toby? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Toby looked up, blinking as her eyes focused on him. The earthquake immediately stopped as if it was never there. She smiled at him. "Yeah; I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, unbelieving.

"Rachel?" Ron asked, taking a step towards her.

Rachel blinked and looked up at him. She smiled and the wind immediately stopped. "Sorry, just got a little bit distracted there. The letter sort of riled me up."

Roxanne smiled sadly. "So, what did they say?"

Toby took a breath. "I witnessed it, actually." She growled. "Bloody Voldemort."

Rachel frowned. "Both of our parents are dead." She stated, taking a deep breath, holding in the tears.

Toby sighed and nodded, wiping the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. "He's after your mom next."

Roxanne gasped. "Oh shit. She better be in hiding already." She muttered.

Valerie groaned and rolled over onto her side. "Shut the fuck up. I'm trying to sleep." She muttered, her eyes staying closed.

Toby chuckled. "What if I told you he was in the room?"

Valerie immediately bolted up and began looking about, before she scowled at Toby who was laughing and holding her stomach. "I hate you." She muttered.

Toby just continued to laugh as the door opened to the infirmary and the Slytherin Princesses walked in.

Valerie turned her scowl to the four girls as they walked up to them.

"Well, I see I was right." Lorraine Christings said, smirking at them.

"About what?" Roxanne asked, as Toby continued to laugh, ignoring them.

"That Toby and Valerie are so pathetic that they couldn't even survive a simple curse without passing out." Lorraine stated.

Toby stopped and glared at her. "Why don't you just go fuck some Slytherin, you used up whore."

Valerie burst out laughing, while Rachel and Roxanne cracked smiles and the others gaped at her, not believing she would say something like that. "How dare you." Lorraine growled.

Toby smirked. "What? Did you actually think that nobody knew about how many guys you've fucked? You didn't honestly think I thought the only guy you slept with was Draco, did you?"

Lorraine's mouth was open, her eyes glaring at Toby.

Toby's smirk widened. "So; go fuck someone and leave us alone."

Lorraine's eyes narrowed further. She pulled out her wand. "I'll show you." She muttered and pointed it at Toby.

"Stupefy." Toby said, having grabbed her wand and pointing it at Lorraine.

Lorraine's eyes widened as she was thrown backwards and into the doors. At that moment, Dumbledore walked into the room and looked down at her.

"Ms. Carter; may I ask why?" He said, the twinkle present in his blue eyes.

Toby smiled. "Self defense."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Very well; I'll let you both off with a warning. Ms. Christings; please refrain from allowing students to target you. And Ms. Carter;" he walked towards her, pulling out two envelopes. "And Ms. Connors; these are for you." He said and handed them each one.

"Thank you."

Dumbledore smiled. "You all might want to start packing. You'll be going home soon." And with that, he walked out of the room as Lorraine sat up.

Toby smiled as she hopped off the bed and pulled her sweater on. "Well; I agree with him. Plus, I'd give anything to be away from her." She said with disgust in her voice as she looked over at the Slytherin's.

Valerie chuckled as she stood up as well. "Agreed. Let's go." She said, smiling as the other two followed her.

"They're weird." Hermione muttered, smiling as she turned to Ron and Harry.

Harry chuckled as he stood up. "Yes; but they're nice." He said as he and Ron followed the Gryffindor's out.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but followed them, brushing past the Slytherin's as she did so.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: It's Not Just A Legend

A/N: Sorry about the wait..but this is my second copy. Didn't like my first draft, so I changed it :). Enjoy!

OH! By the way, there will be Dumbledore bashing and later on Ron bashing along with Molly Weasley bashing(maybe)!

So, enjoy... :)

**Chapter Two: It's Not Just a Legend**

Emma smiled as she watched Sirius Black's jaw drop and Remus Lupin's eyes bulge out.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Remus pleaded as he found his voice.

Her smile turned sad as she shook her head. "Just remember that Sandra and Michelle never agreed with Tom. Penny has tried for years to change his mind."

Remus nodded as Sirius shook his head, gathering his thoughts.

"It's not just a legend?" Sirius asked after finding his voice.

Emma chuckled. "It's not just a legend."

"So, who's your mate then? I mean, I never see a guy with you." Sirius asked.

Emma smiled sadly. "He passed away. Two years after Valerie was born. The girls don't even know his name, but I wrote them letters and told them everything."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Emma took a breath. "It was your younger brother, Regulus."

Sirius' jaw dropped again along with Remus' this time. "You've got to be kidding."

Emma shook her head. "I knew it was him when Michelle turned sixteen. We kept it a secret because Voldemort doesn't know who the other three angels are, or were." She muttered as an afterthought. "He also thought his parents wouldn't approve, so he kept it a secret, making his parents believe that he hadn't found anybody."

Remus nodded. "That makes sense. I just wish I could've seen you two together."

She chuckled. "I tried to convince him to tell you two, but he didn't believe that you guys wouldn't go and tell Dumbledore."

"What does he have against Dumbledore?" Sirius asked after shaking his head again.

"I agree with him too, and so do Toby and Valerie. Anyway, Regulus believes that Dumbledore is power hungry, so he will manipulate people to do his bidding. I was a little disbelieving at first, but after I found out about Harry, I completely believe him."

"Harry?" Sirius asked in alarm. "What about Harry?"

Confusion etched its way onto her features. "You mean you don't know?"

Sirius and Remus shook their heads, their faces filled with alarm.

Emma sighed. "This is not good. I understand completely now." She took a breath. "Let me explain something first. When the oldest angel turns sixteen, there are certain things that they find out about their mate or mates. One is their true allegiances. I know for a fact that one of Toby's mates doesn't agree with his father. I'm not permitted to tell you who he is. Now, one thing Toby learned about Harry is that he is starting to hate Dumbledore, because Dumbledore keeps sending him back to the Dursley's every summer."

"I don't understand, what happens at the Dursley's?" Sirius asked.

"First, let me make something very clear; he has never been sexually assaulted. Toby made sure of that when she first learned about the Dursley's. But, they have abused Harry since he could walk."

Two gasps across from her came from their throats.

She sighed. "Toby is trying to find a way to get Harry to come home with her this summer. One more thing. Now, I trust you guys with my life, so I beg of you not to tell Dumbledore this information." She looked at them, waiting.

They both looked at each other, before they turned back and nodded.

She smiled. "Good. The reason we're at war is that when Harry almost died, Tom chose his successor. Only Tom didn't die. We're at war because there can only be one Dark Lord at a time, and come August thirtieth; there'll be two."

* * *

Toby looked across at Harry who had his head leaning on one of his hands as he stared at the window. He was leaning against the wall, while Hermione and Ron talked about something or other. Valerie and Rachel were in an argument, whispering to each other. Roxanne sat beside her, her head in her hands.

"NO!" Rachel snapped suddenly, causing the occupants in the car to look over at her.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "It'll work out. It's just a back-up plan. If it doesn't go how we want it to, it's just a back-up."

Rachel growled and crossed her arms. "I will not help you in that matter then. I will not commit a crime!" She stated.

Toby chuckled, understanding what was going on. "Don't worry, Rachel. I'm sure it'll all work out."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Roxanne waved her hand in a dismissive matter. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Right." Valerie nodded before turning to Toby. "Now; about your birthday party."

Toby grinned. "You'll love the theme; trust me."

"Spill." Roxanne said, raising an eyebrow.

"G.I. Joe and army hoe." She stated.

"Yes!" Valerie said while the rest of the occupant's jaws dropped. "Music?"

"Hip-hop, rap, techno, and alternative."

"Techno?" Valerie whined.

Toby shrugged. "Just some. Not a lot; just to add to the mixture."

Valerie sighed. "Fine."

"Do you guys wanna come?" Toby asked, looking over at the other three Gryffindor's.

Hermione was chewing her lip; Ron's eyes were bulged out while Harry was shaking his head.

"Can't." Harry said. "The Dursley's will never let me leave the house."

Toby growled, though nobody could hear it as she turned her attention to the other two.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. We'll see."

Hermione nodded. "We'll be back though." She said and stood up, Ron following her as she motioned for him.

As soon as the door closed the four girls turned to Harry.

"I'm not letting you go back there." Toby stated.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Her features softened as she looked at him. "Listen, Harry. I know what happens there. I've known for a while now. I will not allow you to go back there, no matter what you say."

Harry's eyes were wide as he stared at her. "How do you know?"

Toby bit her bottom lip, looking to the other three who nodded. "Have you ever heard the Angel Legend?" She asked.

Harry shook his head.

Toby sighed. "I'll give you the shortened version. Okay?"

Harry nodded.

She took a breath.

* * *

"You want us to go to Carter Manor?" Sirius asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes. I have a feeling Toby will have convinced Harry to come with her, so you guys would be able to spend time with Harry while the girls recover."

"Hold on; recover?" Remus asked.

Emma nodded again. "You see, their wings will be out for about three days, depending on how much power they've gained. I would assume that Toby and Valerie's wings will be out the longest. I've never heard of the wings staying out for more than three days, but just to be sure make sure that Toby waits for about four or five days until she has her party."

"When is her birthday?"

"July first."

Sirius' jaw dropped. "That's tomorrow."

Emma nodded, smiling sadly. "Tonight at midnight, the Carter Manor will be filled with screams."

"Screams?" Sirius asked fearfully.

"Yes. You see, it's very painful when the wings are just beginning to form. The girls know this; at least I hope they do. I want you two to go in my place and help them. I cannot do it, for Voldemort is looking for me. I'm going into hiding when I leave here."

Remus nodded. "I'll go for sure."

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Sirius smiled. "If it'll get me out of this place, I'll be more than happy to."

She sighed. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Now, I have no idea how long I'll be in hiding for, if I even survive. But if Voldemort finds me, I will not join his ranks. He is already weaker than Harry."

Remus and Sirius nodded. "Just be careful." They both said.

She giggled. "I will. Now, why don't you guys go pick up the girls and Harry from the train station?"

* * *

Toby smiled and latched onto Harry's arm as the seven of them walked off the train. Ginny Weasley caught up with them and smiled latching onto Toby's other arm.

"What about my relatives?" Harry whispered to Toby, making sure she was the only one to hear him.

She grinned as she led him off the platform and into the parking lot. "Just leave them to me."

Valerie chuckled. "Come on, Harry. We'll owl you guys when we decide on the date."

The two Weasley's and Hermione nodded before walking off in the opposite direction, Ginny waving to them. Toby turned and smiled before walking off towards Harry's relatives, leaving the four.

"Harry!"

They looked over to see Remus standing there, smiling.

"Remus?" Harry asked as they headed over to him.

Remus nodded. "Yup. I'm coming with you guys. Sirius is too." He whispered. "Sirius is already at Carter Manor, but where is Toby?"

Valerie grinned. "Toby just went to take care of the Dursley's."

"Ah. Right. We'll have to wait then. I assume she won't be too long."

Valerie shook her head. "She shouldn't be. So why are you guys staying with us?"

Remus smiled sadly at her. "Your mother asked us to go in her place. She's gone into hiding and thought that we'd also like to spend some time with Harry this summer."

"Hold on. You guys knew I'd be coming with them?" Harry asked.

"No, but Emma had a hunch."

Roxanne nodded. "Good. I'm glad she's gone into hiding already. I hope she'll be okay."

Remus nodded. "I hope so too."

Toby came skipping up to them, a smile on her face. "Hey Remus."

"Hello there Toby. Everything go okay?"

She smirked. "But of course. This is me you're talking to."

He chuckled. "Right; well, let's head out. Sirius is probably getting anxious by now."


	4. Chapter 3: Angels at Last

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait....but I rewrote this chapter at least five times. Anywho...here ya are! we're finally getting more into the story!!!  
Also, I'd like to thank _EOSVU4eva_ for being with me since the beginning! thanks dude!  
Oh yes...just wanted to update something; in the first chapter the original one said Lucius killed Michelle; I changed that so Bellatrix actually kills her..I just need Lucius in my story on the 'good' side. Also, I changed my mind and there will be no Hermione bashing...I need her as well..I'll take it out of the other chapter...but just incase people didn't wanna go back.  
Anyway, enjoy! :)

**Chapter Three: Angels at Last**

Lucius Malfoy sat on a balcony over looking the grounds of Malfoy Manor, a bottle of scotch sat on the table beside him and a half empty glass was held in his hand. He was staring out into the evening sky, not seeing the beauty but the endless color surrounding him.

The door behind him opened as Narcissa Malfoy stepped out onto the balcony and sat down beside him.

"Look. I know what you're thinking, and I know it's my fault. I just didn't want to see you or Draco get hurt." Narcissa whispered, so as not to be heard by anybody unwanted.

Lucius sighed. "I do not blame you, Cissa." He turned to her, his crystal eyes shining with unwanted tears. "I just want to get out." He sighed and turned back again.

"I'm sorry, Lucius. But, I think you should find him. We both know he's still alive."

"Grimmauld Place has that enchantment on it. There's no way I could get in."

Narcissa looked down at her hands that were clasped together. "I don't want you or Draco here. I know whose next, and I know he's her mate." Narcissa whispered.

Lucius looked back at her, one eyebrow rising. "What are you saying?"

"I want you and Draco to go to Carter Manor."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at her. "I will not leave you behind."

Narcissa chuckled. "Lucius. You and I both know that there is no love in this relationship. You deserve it after everything your father put you through."

"You deserve it too." He muttered.

Narcissa smiled. "Thank you, but." She stopped and stared out across the yard. She shook her head and turned back to him. "It doesn't work that way. Not with me."

Lucius nodded, his eyes showing sympathy towards his wife. "You never know until you try. Isn't that what you kept telling me?"

Narcissa smirked. "Yes, but it never works the same for me. You should know this by now."

Lucius chuckled. "I suggest you try anyway. You'll never know otherwise."

Narcissa sighed. "I'll think about it. But for now, you and Draco are leaving tonight. No questions."

Lucius nodded as he turned back to stare at the never ending sky.

The door opened again to reveal Severus Snape. He nodded to Narcissa as she stood and smiled at him, walking past him back into the house.

"Hello Lucius."

"Hello Severus. What brings you here?"

Severus sat down on the seat that Narcissa had just vacated. "I feel that something big is going to happen tonight."

Lucius sighed and nodded bringing his eyes to the cup in his hand. "Draco and I are leaving tonight. If Blaise is coming here, he's coming too."

"And where will you go?"

"Carter Manor." Lucius muttered before slamming back the remainder of his drink.

"And why?" Severus asked as he watched Lucius continue to stare down at his now empty glass.

"The angels come into their power tonight at midnight. Draco and Blaise are two of their mates. I will not leave Draco in his hands. Narcissa suggested I go with him."

"The angels? From the angel legend?"

Lucius nodded. "And yes it is real. If you don't believe me, come along with us."

"And become a traitor?"

"The next Dark Lord will also be gaining more power as well. We could always try to get on his good side now, rather than later."

"You seriously think that he'll be stronger than the Dark Lord now?" Severus asked.

Lucius nodded. "If it's who I think it is, then yes."

The door opened again to reveal Penelope in a small summer dress. She smiled at them as they turned to her and she closed the door behind her.

"Did Narcissa come find you?" She asked Lucius.

Lucius nodded, an eyebrow raised.

Penelope sighed. "I know I'm a horrible mate, but I just don't agree with everything he's doing. So, tonight, Oliver is going to distract him and I'll close the floo network to Carter Manor after you. Severus you're going too, whether you like it or not." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Severus sighed. "Why?"

Penelope smiled sadly. "Tonight is the earth angels sixteenth birthday. Her and her mates must be safe. I trust you two, and I know Narcissa does as well. You will not let anything happen to Draco, and therefore I know you'll protect his two mates as well."

Severus and Lucius nodded as the wards around the manor shifted signaling the return of Draco and Blaise.

"You two better go pack. Severus get Toby to open the floo network to your house. I'll give you two three hours. I'll meet you in the living room after that." Penelope said before turning and walking back into the manor.

Severus turned to Lucius and stood. "Come along. With the amount of clothes you have we'll be a while."

**********************************************************************

Draco raised an eyebrow at his mother as she led him and Blaise to the living room. "Mother, what's going on?" He asked.

Narcissa just continued on as if she never heard him, keeping an eye out for the Dark Lord. "In, quickly." She said as she opened the door to the living room.

The two boys entered and turned to her when they noticed their trunks and many more suitcases for Draco sitting there.

Narcissa stepped in behind them and begun shrinking the suitcases and levitating them into Draco's pockets.

"Mom, please." Draco said, worry creeping its way into his voice.

"You two are going to Carter Manor. You will be safe there." Narcissa said as she levitated Blaise's trunk into his pocket.

They nodded as the door opened and Lucius and Severus entered before closing the door again.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, turning to the two boys.

They nodded again as the door opened one last time and Penelope stepped through.

"We must hurry." She said, pulling the robe tighter around her body. "I think he suspects something."

They all nodded as Narcissa motioned for the boys to grab some floo powder and step into the fire place.

The door blasted open, slamming against the wall as Lord Voldemort appeared, his red eyes glaring dangerously at everyone in the room.

Draco pushed Blaise into the fire place and threw the powder on the ground, calling out "Carter Manor" as he heard the cruciatus spell behind him. The curse hit him square in the back and he fell to the ground, screaming.

Lucius growled as he took out his wand. "Stupefy!" He called aiming his wand at the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort was thrown to the wall as Draco crawled to his knees, panting. As quickly as he could, he managed to get into the fire place as his mother threw the powder on the ground. The last thing he saw was his father dodging the killing curse before he was whisked away in the green flames.

**********************************************************************

Toby blinked as the fire place in the sitting room of Carter Manor flared green and Blaise Zambini came sliding out of it. He managed to keep his balance and walk over to her as Draco Malfoy followed him, tumbling out of the fire place panting.

"Draco!" Toby cried as she got up and ran over to him just as the other angels walked into the room followed closely by the three males.

Draco looked up at her and smiled, taking her hand as she helped him to his feet. She pulled him over to the couch and sat him down beside Blaise before fussing over him making sure he was okay.

"Toby!" Draco said, smiling as he grabbed her hands to still them. "I'm fine."

Toby sighed as the fire place flared again and Severus Snape stumbled out holding his left arm as blood dripped down that arm. He quickly got out of the way as the fire flared green again and Lucius Malfoy came stumbling behind him. Lucius moved to the wall and leaned against it, panting.

"Oh my god!" Rachel and Roxanne cried before running over to them and fussing over them.

"I'm fine, Miss Larson." Severus said as Roxanne placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can see that." She stated sarcasm lacing her words. "You just have an arm that looks like it's going to fall off, yes you're perfectly fine."

Severus glared at her as she smirked up at him.

"Just sit down and Remus will fix it up. Right Remus?" Roxanne asked turning around and smiling at him.

Remus sighed but nodded, a small smile playing about his lips as he walked over to her.

Sirius and Harry stood at the door way, their mouths hanging open as they watched the others care for death eaters.

"Sirius? Harry?" Valerie asked as she looked over at them. "Something wrong?"

"Wrong? They're the enemy!" Sirius almost screamed.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "They were the enemy. Hello! They just fought off Dr. V. Were you not listening to a word Blaise said?"

Harry sighed but nodded as Sirius and Valerie started to bicker over what happened. "Right." He said and walked over to Toby as she pulled Draco up.

"Harry, grab his other arm so we can drag him upstairs to his room. He's going to sleep whether he wants to or not." Toby said smiling at him.

Harry smirked as he grabbed Draco's other side. "Good idea, he looks like he needs to be carried."

Draco glared at him as they started walking.

"What? I'm just caring for your wellbeing." Harry stated, grinning.

Toby smiled as Draco huffed but allowed himself to be led up the stairs.

**********************************************************************

The four adults sat in the sitting room with glasses of scotch in their hands and a bottle on the table in between them. The two Gryffindor's sat across from the Slytherin's, Sirius and Severus glaring at one another.

"Honestly, you two. We're not in Hogwarts anymore. Must you always bicker?" Remus asked as he slammed back the rest of his scotch in the glass.

Lucius chuckled as he slammed back his scotch the moment the grandfather clock struck midnight.

The four silencing charms activated as the four in the room passed out, falling against one another, from the magic that began to pulse through the house. The four rooms were granted with pain filled screams as the angels began their transformation. From underneath the doors came four different coloured lights as the angels became bathed in those lights. Three other rooms within the house began bathed in light, two in green and one in red.

Across the country another house was granted with magic pulsing through its walls. In that house, the red headed twins were being bathed in a blue light as their magic was swirling and mixing with that of their angels. Across the globe, in the land of the dragons, another red head was asleep in a tent. His tent soon became bathed in a white light as magic pulsed throughout the land in which he rested. The dragons in the surrounding area raised their heads to the sky and gave a deafening roar, their wings spreading from their backs. The people in the tents were not awakened by this, the magic pulsing around them blocking out any sounds or lights.

In black ink, on four of the males left legs, a map was being etched into their skin. Complex in its design, it leads to the place that only the angels and their mates are to know about. Within this design are the initials of the angels and, on two legs, the other submissive mate.

In the rooms of the four angels, they each had sheets bunched up in their hands as they lay on their stomachs. The skin on their back began to tear, causing blood to spill from the wounds and down their backs, as their wings started to push their way out. Their night shirts tore as blood dripped from the wings down onto the bed as the wings pushed out and spread wide. The blood disappeared as the wings spread to their full length of ten feet, ruffling slightly on the angels backs. The angel's faces relaxed as their wings settled down on their backs, and the lights surrounding them began to dim. Instead they started to become darker and push towards the Dark Lord's room to surround him, his room suddenly becoming a blanket of dark power.


	5. Chapter 4: GI Joe & Army Hoe

**A/N:** terribly sorry about the wait, but I rewrote the sex scene at the bottom a few times :). That's right there is a **Sex Scene** at the bottom. Hence why it's rated M. You don't have to read it for nothing but sex happens in it. It's not that good cause I'm not that good at writing those. I tried..._  
EOSVU4eva _you were right :) Thanks to those that added this to their alerts. Hope it's good! By the way, it's 14 pages long in word. My longest chapter yet :) at least I think. :)  
Again, sorry. but enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Four: G.I. Joe & Army Hoe **

Charlie Weasley opened his eyes as he came back from the world of dreams. His left thigh was throbbing slightly as he sat up in his tent. He pulled back the covers of his sleeping bag, causing his eyes to bulge as he stared at the map tattooed on his leg.

"What in the world?" He muttered as he started to trace the outline of the map and pausing over the initials 'RC'. "RC?" He muttered as he stood up and began to dress, all the while his brain working to find someone he knew with those initials.

"Yo, Weasley!" A guys voice called from outside. "Aren't you leaving today?"

"Shit!" Charlie exclaimed as he started rushing to pack his things, the guys laughter floating inside. "Oh, ha ha, Porter." Charlie said as he walked out of the tent, his trunk shrunk and in his pocket.

Shawn Porter stood there smirking with his arms crossed.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Hey, do you know anyone with the initials RC?"

Shawn's eyebrow rose as he tapped his chin. "Only one I can think of is Rachel Connors; Shannon's friend. Cute little thing she is." He smirked.

Charlie shook his head, laughing. "Thanks." He said and nodded to him before apparating to the Burrow. As he stepped through the door, he immediately heard the ranting from Ron.

"Ron!" Ginny snapped. "Your jealousy of him is clouding your vision making you see only what you want to! So shut up!" Ginny roared and the house was deathly silent after that.

"Hey guys." Charlie broke the silence as he entered the kitchen.

Ginny turned to him and grinned, running up and hugging him. "Charlie! How are you? How was Romania?"

Charlie chuckled as he returned the hug. "I'm fine, and Romania's still the same."

Ginny smiled up at him as Molly came over and hugged him, before ushering him to the table for breakfast.

**********************************************************************

Travis Carter and Tanner Porter walked up the steps of Carter Manor, dragging their trunks behind them. Under their breaths they were cursing Karkaroff in between yawns. As they walked inside they dropped their trunks by the stairs and continued on towards the kitchen. As they grew closer they could hear Toby's ipod playing country with her singing along.

"Great." Travis groaned as he pushed open the doors, causing both of them to stop in their tracks. Toby's back was to them, but they could clearly see the green wings that sprouted from her back.

Toby turned around, sensing someone behind her and smiled at her brother and Tanner. "You know, you guys might catch flies if your mouths stay open too long." She smirked.

They both smiled as they closed their mouths. "Happy birthday." They said, remembering what would happen.

Toby's smile grew. "Thanks guys. Well, come on in, unless you want to change. Breakfast should be ready soon."

They nodded and sat down. "Who's all here?" Travis asked.

"Well, the angels of course, Harry, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco and Blaise. They managed to escape from Dr. V. and come here." Toby explained, not having to tell them who they were.

They nodded. "Want us to go wake them up?" Tanner asked.

Toby smirked. "Nah; I'll do it."

They groaned. "Oh no." They said and proceeded to plug their ears as Toby went to her stereo system.

Toby swirled her finger around her ipod, searching for the right song, before pressing play and hooking up the speakers.

Travis slowly took his fingers away as he heard the music faintly. "These aren't your usual speakers." He said slowly, his fingers hovering near his ears.

Toby smiled. "These are the ones Alyson sent me. They've been modified so in this room we won't be able to hear it as loud as the other rooms. It's just an extra add on that she did with magic."

Travis nodded as Tanner pulled his hands away. "You sure it's not going to all of a sudden get really loud in here?" He asked.

Toby shrugged. "No idea." She said as the guitar solo of Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi blasted through the house. On cue, three shouts of 'Toby' came from upstairs and three thumps on the floor from the boys falling out of their beds.

The four men sitting in the room were startled awake by the music blasting through the whole house. Their wands were instantly in their hands as they frantically looked around. They sighed as they noticed no immediate danger and headed towards the kitchen.

As they stepped through the doors they stopped in their tracks, mouths falling open.

Toby noticed them and smiled as she placed the last of the food on the table. "Good morning."

Severus recovered first and gave the closest thing to a smile. "Good morning. But what are you wearing?"

Toby smirked as she sat down next to the head chair. "A bikini top."

"And why?" Lucius drawled as he recovered from shock and sat down beside Travis.

"A t-shirt hurt my wings, tank top was too small, and a halter wouldn't cooperate, so a bikini top was my next option. Unless you'd rather me wear a bra?" She explained, raising an eyebrow at the end.

Severus just shook his head and sat down on the other side of Travis.

"Well? Sirius, Remus, aren't you guys hungry?" She asked, motioning to the chairs on either side of Tanner.

"Why there?" Sirius asked as he pointed to the two chairs.

"There's a natural seating arrangement that all angels just feel they must do. Oh; and their mates. You see, the Dark Lord sits at the head with his mate and angel next to him, then the fire angel sits beside the mate with her mate across and next to the earth angel. Then, the guests sit in the middle and then the air angel and mate sit, where the mate would be on the same side as the fire angel. Then the water angel sits next to the mate with her dominate at the other head and their other mate next to the air angel."

Sirius' mouth fell open again as Remus took the seat across from Severus.

"Why?" Sirius asked as he slowly walked around the table.

Toby shrugged. "Don't really know. Mom said they did it too, even if she hardly ever saw Tom."

"Your mom was an angel? But Emma said that you-know-who killed them."

Toby nodded slowly. "That's what I don't understand. I mean, I saw it. I don't know how, but I did. My mom did look really different back then; maybe once Dr. V. came back he couldn't remember who the other angels were." She trailed off, as Settlin' by Surgarland started.

"Toby!" Valerie growled as she came into the room and took her seat.

"Yes?" Toby asked sweetly.

"Must you play country music to wake us up?" She glared across at her as she wandlessly summoned the plate of waffles to her.

Toby grinned. "Yes, actually I must. It wakes you up the easiest. But I guess I could play heavy metal." She trailed off as Roxanne and Rachel came in.

"NO!" They both stated at the same time. "Country's better." Rachel said, glaring over at Valerie, as her and Roxanne sat down.

Toby smirked as she accepted the plate of waffles from Valerie as the three guys walked in. Harry was just wearing sweat pants, while Blaise and Draco were both in robes already. Toby's smirked widened as she let her eyes roam over Harry's toned upper body.

"Toby, really." Valerie said rolling her eyes as the boys took their seats without being told where to go.

Draco smirked at Toby, his eyes just straying from Harry's body, while Toby just shrugged and passed the waffles to Harry as the others grabbed the other two plates.

They all started eating, the angels smiling, before Toby sharply turned to Rachel.

"Is Ron your mate?" She asked, taking another bite of a strawberry covered waffle.

Rachel grinned and shook her head. "Nope."

They waited.

"Are you going to tell us who is?" Valerie asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Why don't you guess?"

The three angels groaned. "No."

Rachel just smiled and turned back to her waffles.

"Fine." Toby sighed.

"Is it Charlie?" Harry asked and smirked when Rachel turned shocked eyes to him.

"How on earth did you know that?"

Toby rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Rachel. He's the Dark Lord; of course he's going to know." She smirked when Rachel glared at her.

Harry rolled his eyes before he noticed something.

"Harry, where are you glasses?" Remus asked.

Toby grinned as she turned to Harry. "You won't need them anymore."

"Why?" Draco asked.

Toby shrugged. "My mom used to have glasses, and her eyes were probably as bad as yours. She said it had to do with the fact that our powers can correct anything we don't want."

Harry nodded slowly. "Hold on. Is Malfoy our other mate?"

Toby nodded while Draco rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Potter, did you not notice the seating arrangement?"

Harry glared at him, his hand tightening around fork in his hand. "Seating arrangement?"

"You always sit across, or beside, your mate. It's a tradition that's been going on for as long as we can remember, or so our parents tell us. I'm sure we can find out more at Angel Castle." Valerie said as she stretched her hands over her head.

"Angel Castle is a legend." Sirius said.

Draco grinned. "Then why would the map be etched into my leg?"

The four adults stopped eating and turned to stare at him.

"It's etched into your leg?" Lucius asked.

Blaise smirked. "I got it too. It's like a tattoo, only it happened during a ritual instead of someone drawing it onto you."

Valerie grinned as she turned to Harry. "And do you know why you don't have it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Rachel smiled sweetly. "It's because Draco is the more dominant one in your group, just like George will have it in Roxy's group."

Roxanne glared at her as a blush spread across her face. Harry choked on a waffle, his eyes widening as he stared at her. Draco smirked, lifting another piece of blueberry covered waffle to his lips as Valerie turned to Toby.

"Now, on to more important matters." Valerie started. "When is your birthday? Where? How much alcohol?"

"Hold up." Remus said. "You guys aren't even seventeen yet, no alcohol."

Toby pouted, turning blue-green eyes to Remus. "Come on. It's so much more fun. We get it from the muggle stores because they have such a variety. Grape sourpuss is one of my favorite. And we don't always drink it straight. We mix it with seven-up or coke. Please?" Toby brought her hands in front of her face and brought her bottom lip out more.

"I don't know." Remus trailed off.

"You guys will be there, so it's not like we'll get out of hand or anything." Rachel said as the other three angels nodded.

Remus and Severus weren't looking too sure, while Sirius and Lucius just sat there and shrugged.

"I don't really care." Sirius said causing Remus to glare at him. "I'd like to try something other than fire whiskey and scotch."

Lucius nodded as the four angels all started pouting and turning their attention to Remus and Severus.

Severus groaned. "Fine, just as long as you behave yourself."

Toby and Valerie grinned as Remus sighed, giving in. "No problem there." They said.

"Now, when?" Valerie turned back to Toby.

"Um," Toby started tapping her chin as she looked down at the table. She began moving her hand and the dishes piled over each other as she started counting the days in her head. "How about Saturday? The fifth."

Valerie nodded slowly. "That'll give us enough time to go into muggle London and get the boys some outfits, get the Weasley's here as well, set up and send out invitations."

Toby smiled. "Perfect. Now, list of who to invite." She said and waved her hand, causing a notebook and pen to appear on the table before her.

"That's muggle stuff." Sirius said.

Toby smirked and nodded as she started writing down those in the room. "I know. I like them better than those quills. Travis, Tanner, are you guys going to come?"

They both shook their heads. "Nah. We'll just go play in the bonus room while you guys are down there. Just put a silencing charm up."

Toby smiled and nodded. "You got it. Rach, what about Carly?"

Rachel shook her head. "I'd rather her not see me drunk."

Valerie grinned. "But you're so much fun."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her.

Toby shook her head, chuckling under her breath. "Okay, the bitches; yes or no?"

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "'The bitches'?"

"Lorraine, Loretta, Shannon and April." Valerie muttered. "You and Lorraine and Loretta and I will probably just get in a fight over these two here." She pointed to Blaise and Draco.

"Right." Toby muttered. "But I want Shannon here. And Shannon will probably just go and tell them anyway. We might as well."

Valerie sighed. "Fine."

"Just ignore them." Roxanne said.

"Easier said than done." Toby muttered. "Lorraine is so set on having Draco marry her that she'll do anything."

Draco shuddered at that thought. "Let's not invite her."

Toby smirked. "But Drakie, I thought you liked her."

Draco glared at her as Harry smirked beside him. "No."

"Well, we'll still invite her; don't want her to get even more pissed off." Toby muttered the last part.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lucius said. "Their fathers are members of the Dark Lord's inner circle."

Toby sighed and nodded. "I know, but we'll just move after this then. That way they won't be able to find us. Besides, we need to go to Angel Castle anyway."

Rachel nodded. "Good idea. Travis, Tanner and Carly can go to Carter Cottage for the rest of the summer, and we could join them later on. Just have Bella and Hazel move there."

Travis nodded. "Works for me."

"Carter Cottage? I've never heard of that place." Sirius said.

Toby smirked. "People think we only have this manor. In reality we have four properties: Carter Manor, Carter Cottage, Carter Place and the Carter Beach House. Carter Place is in Spain just outside Barcelona, but more inland and the Carter Beach House is in Hawaii on Maui just outside Kahului. Carter Cottage is on a cliff just outside Dundalk that over looks the Irish Sea. They're all really beautiful."

The four adults nodded slowly.

"Where's Angel Castle?" Tanner asked.

Toby turned to Draco.

"As far as I can tell from the map, it's on an island in the middle of nowhere that nobody thinks exists. You could check a map but it won't be there." Draco answered.

"How do you know that?" Lucius asked.

Draco shrugged. "Just do."

*************************************************************************************************************************

Voldemort sat in his throne glaring at the wall above the door. He had called his death eaters a few minutes ago and was now waiting for them. His red eyes were narrowed with his dark brown hair in a loose pony tail at the back of his neck. He was wearing blood red robes and twirling his wand in his hand.

Cracks of apparation alerted him that his followers were arriving. The doors opened a few seconds later as they all started filing in and dropping to one knee in front of him.

"Rise." He hissed, not bothering to look at anyone. "Roberts."

Ivan Roberts stepped forward and bowed low to Voldemort. "My Lord?"

"Is your daughter friends with Toby Carter?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, my Lord. She got invited to Toby's birthday this Saturday."

"Really? Who else do you know that will be there?"

"Lorraine, Loretta, Shannon, Valerie, Roxanne, Rachel, Harry, Draco, Blaise, most of the Weasley's and other Gryffindors. Pansy, Daphne, a few Ravenclaws and a couple Hufflepuffs, my lord." Ivan answered.

Voldemort nodded. "Wait, did you say Harry? As in Potter?"

Ivan nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Voldemort grinned. "Do you think your daughter and her three friends could kidnap him?"

Ivan shook his head. "I'm afraid not my lord. Toby's family blocks the floo network on the house. In other words, they have to find muggle transportation to get them there." He sneered. "The wards are also almost impenetrable, unless Toby or Travis specifically allow you through. Also, the house doesn't even look like it actually does. What it looks like is two muggle bungalows side by side but with one fence surrounding it. Muggles cannot go into the yard, if they try, they forget what they came for, turn and leave."

Voldemort nodded slowly as he growled. "Damn those Carter's." He grumbled.

"My lord?" Ivan questioned, causing Voldemort to wave him on. "I know for a fact that Toby and Valerie trust April and Shannon more than Lorraine and Loretta. I could get them to convince Toby to give them more information."

"Good idea. Get them to find out if they're staying there for the whole summer."

Ivan nodded and bowed, stepping back into line.

Voldemort tapped his chin. "Does anybody know who the heir to the Carter name is?"

Raymond Porter bowed. "I do my lord. It is Travis, the younger brother. He will be fifteen at the end of November."

Voldemort nodded. "Your son is his friend, is he not?"

Porter nodded. "However, Tanner did not come home from Durmstrang and his room has been cleared. I fear that he may be at Carter Manor and not loyal to you."

"_Crucio_." Voldemort pointed his wand at Raymond. "Don't you have another son?"

Porter nodded as he stood up. "Yes, but he disappeared to Romania. I have not had contact with him for two years."

"_Crucio._" Voldemort snapped. "What are you doing wrong?" He hissed.

"I don't know my lord." Porter choked out.

Voldemort sighed as he lifted the curse and started tapping his fingers against the armrest. "Who are the next angels?" He muttered to himself. "Pettigrew."

Peter Pettigrew stepped forward, cowering slightly. "Y-yes my lord?" He stuttered.

"Who were the other three angels?"

"M-Michelle Connors, S-Sandra Carter, and E-Emma Larson." He stuttered.

"What?" Voldemort bellowed, causing all the death eaters to take a step back.

Peter cowered more, putting his hands over his head.

Voldemort stood up and started pacing, muttering under his breath. He stopped and glared at Pettigrew. "Do you know who the next angels are?"

Peter slowly nodded. "I believe so my lord."

"Who?" He snarled.

"Toby, Valerie, Roxanne and Rachel."

Voldemort growled. "Penelope." He said as he sat down.

"Yes Tom?" Penelope said as she stepped into the room.

"We're going to Angel Castle."

Penelope shook her head. "We can't; not anymore. The map is no longer etched into Oliver's leg. The next angel's have come into their power, so they are now the only ones able to find it."

Voldemort growled and gripped the armrest, turning his knuckles white. "If you ever come across them, I want them dead."

*************************************************************************************************************************

Ginny sat across from Ron, who was spewing shit about Harry, she didn't know what exactly; she wasn't listening. Fred and George were on either side of her and Hermione was next to Ron. Fred and George were looking at their brother with disgust while Ginny was watching Hermione. Hermione's face had started out love sick and agreed with what he was saying. But now, an hour later, her face had changed to hold a deep frown. Her right hand kept twitching as though she wanted to hex him while her left hand was gripping the table, turning her knuckles white.

Ron, meanwhile, was oblivious to this and just kept going on about how Harry was turning dark and only wanted the fame and the attention. Five years of friendship, five years of knowing how Harry hid from the attention, trying to make himself as small as possible, but all Ron could see was what he wanted to. His jealousy was growing bigger and bigger, and Ginny thought that if Hermione dumped him he'd blame it on Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione finally snapped her brown eyes narrowed at him, cutting him off in his rant. "You can't honestly believe that Harry is attention seeking. Are you so blind that you can't see how he practically cowers when the attention is brought to him?" She stood up, slamming her hand on the table. "Harry is my good friend, and if you can't accept him, than we're through."

Ron's mouth was open, staring at her in shock as though he couldn't believe she would say something like that. "Are you choosing him over me?"

Hermione smirked. "Why, yes. I believe I am."

Ron stood up, towering over her with his eyes narrowed. Hermione wasn't affected, just continuing to smirk up at him.

"I never thought he would get you too." He growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing. "Ron. I will not date Harry; he's in love with Toby. But I will not date you if you keep letting your jealousy cloud your vision of what Harry is really like. So as of now, we're through."

A black owl came streaking into the room, holding a letter between its beak that looked like it was going to explode. He dropped the letter on the table and jumped back a few steps.

"Hello, Shadow." Ginny smiled and stroked the bird's feathers.

"The letter's from Toby." Fred said as he picked it up and opened it, dumping the contents onto the table. Five different coloured buttons fell onto the table as well as a note from Toby. Fred cleared his throat as he began.

"_Hey Weasleys and Hermione,_

"_That's right; I know where you are Granger. Anyway, the buttons are portkeys, but I didn't include one for Ron. Thought he wouldn't want to be in the same room as Slytherins. Anyway, we're going shopping today, if you wanna join us. _

"_If you want to come shopping, say 'Gryffindorks' to the portkey. Courtesy of Draco. It will take you to the alley across from the Nobleman's Café. We'll wait there until one thirty today. Then, when we're going back to my place, say 'cock sucker'. Courtesy of Valerie. _

"_Since I know you're going to read this out loud, sorry Ron, but I know you quite well. Anyway, this note might not arrive 'til one, but Draco's anxious and I can't wait to show you this awesome store. And we're buying for all of you. You have no choice in this matter. _

"_Ron, if you want to come, just grab hold of somebody. _

"_See ya soon,_

"_Toby."_

"Well then." George started, picking up a button.

"We do believe it's time to go." Fred finished, grabbing a button.

"Gryffindorks." They stated together and disappeared a second later.

Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other and picked one up, before disappearing a second later.

Charlie turned to Ron as he stood glaring at the spot Hermione once stood. "You know Ron; green isn't a good color on you. Gryffindorks." He stated and left with a smirk on his face.

*************************************************************************************************************************

The music thumped the walls, though those outside the room could not hear, but inside it was blasting. Toby and Valerie were on the dance floor, having had four shots each and two drinks from the bar served by a muggle bartender. The two of them were dancing close to each other to Short Dick Man by Salt 'N Pepa. Draco and Blaise had been stolen by Lorraine and Loretta, though the two boys looked like they wanted to kill the girls. Rachel was not in the room, her and Charlie were out on the patio, chatting and drinking. Roxanne was the middle of a Weasley twin sandwich, her arms around George's neck. Harry was making his way to save Draco, though he didn't understand why.

Draco noticed Lorraine's eyes narrow to someone behind him and he turned, grinning at Harry as he spun from her and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you." Draco whispered into Harry's ear as they started grinding to The Way I Are by Timberland.

Lorraine stood still in shock; her eyes wide and mouth open as she watched the two boys dance. Her eyes soon narrowed as she watched Valerie take Blaise away and Toby sneak in the middle of Harry and Draco. Loretta soon came over though and started dancing with her.

"I can't believe them. They can't just come and steal our boyfriends." Lorraine hissed glaring daggers at Toby who had her head back while Draco and Harry sucked on her neck.

Loretta just nodded, becoming distracted by Terry Boot who stood along the wall, drink in his hand. "I'm going to get a drink." She said and slipped away ignoring Lorraine's death glare.

Outside on the patio, Charlie was lounging on a lounger watching Rachel as she sat at the end of it, staring off into the night sky. He had a smile on his face as he let his eyes roam over her barely covered body. The angels had taken the theme seriously and barely had anything covering them.

Rachel turned around and smiled at him, as she began to crawl up his body. Soon, she was straddling his hips with her hands running through his hair.

Charlie smirked up at her as he ran his hands up her thighs and under her short skirt, rubbing the tips of his fingers against her covered pussy. Rachel groaned and leaned forward, running her hands through his hair.

Charlie grinned and leaned forward, pressing his mouth to hers as she gasped, slipping his tongue inside.

He soon pulled back with a wide grin as he looked up into her blue eyes that were slowly turning grey. "Well, well. I never expected you to have a tongue ring."

Rachel blushed and gasped again as he rubbed his fingers more insistently. "We all got one. Toby and Valerie really wanted to and Roxanne thought it might be cool and I agreed."

Charlie continued grinning. "I agree too." He said before he leaned forward again and claimed her mouth as his fingers started pulling down her knickers.

Rachel gasped into his mouth as one of his fingers started rubbing her clit, making her core start to throb with need.

Charlie's tongue plundered her mouth, wrapping around hers as she ran her hands down his bare chest. Her hands stopped as he inserted a finger inside her. She gasped into his mouth as he inserted another and began finger fucking her.

Rachel moaned as Charlie moved his mouth down to her neck. Her back began to stretch as her wings burst from her skin as his pants came undone.

He grinned as he watched her wings stretch to their full width before settling and wrapping around the two of them. He groaned as she ran a hand along his length, causing his fingers to push deeper inside of her.

"Charlie. I need you now." She stated and they soon disappeared to her room, her straddling his legs.

He grinned up at her as her wings settled down beside his head. "Lay down." He stated as he kicked off his pants.

Rachel smiled as she lay down on her back. She took off her push-up bra as he took off her skirt.

As soon as her pussy was free he lowered his face and inhaled her scent before sticking his tongue inside her.

She moaned as he worked his tongue in and around her, her breath soon coming out in pants. "Charlie." She whined causing him to grin and rise up.

He kissed her as he directed his cock to her whole, soon sliding along her moist walls. They both groaned into each others mouths as a white light began to surround them.

As they reached their climax simultaneously, the white light spread through the whole room before settling around their bodies. It descended into them as they passed out wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: **I have chapter five written but I won't probably post it until after my family leaves which is Saturday. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! :)  
Oh yes, I have a question for you all: who do you think Ginny and Remus should be pared with? Remus cannot go with Severus, Sirius, Lucius or Hermione. Same with Ginny. If you want me to add one of the other characters that I've created for this but haven't added yet, just go back to chapter one or ask me and I'll let you know. For example. Alyson Porter is going to come soon (she gave the stereo system to Toby; she's 22-ish) Aaron Roberts might come in soon (hes twenty-ish)  
You don't have to give your opinion but it would be muchly appreciated :)


	6. Everything You Knew Was Wrong

**A/N:** Well, sorry about this, but I got distracted. My friends kept wanting to chill and what not then New Years came. I fixed it a little, not much. Now, the first part, I haven't been on a flight since the spring, so kill me if it's wrong. And it'll probably be different from country to country, but I'm sticking with this cause it's simple. Just the part about when it's boarding.  
So, enjoy :) oh, and no sex here, just mentions that it's about to happen :).

**Chapter Five: Everything You Knew Was Wrong **

Hermione Granger sat in the airport, her head in her hands as she waited for her flight. Her parents were on either side of her, both of them going through a file. Hermione had a hangover, even after the sober-up potion that Snape gave her. As she sat here, she felt that something was off; with herself. She felt as though she couldn't feel her magic, like it was suppressed, but at the same time like it was working hard to destroy something that was in the way.

"Flight A-32 to Sydney, Australia, is now boarding." The speaker called.

Hermione and her parents stood up, grabbing their carry-on bags and walking to the flight attendant to board. They all smiled to the girl as she gave back their tickets and walked onto the plane. Hermione sat down on the window seat and buckled in, leaning her head on the wall and she fell asleep before the safety talk started.

Joan and Michael Granger turned to their daughter and smiled sadly.

"You still think we should tell her there?" Joan asked.

Michael nodded. "It'll ensure that nobody can accidentally over hear us. And she'll be safe when she returns and we don't."

Joan nodded as the plane started on the runway, gaining speed before taking off into the morning sky.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Rachel yawned before opening her eyes and smiling at the sight of Charlie asleep, his arms wrapped around her. She snuggled in closer to him before she groaned as she heard the country music start up. Charlie groaned and buried his head into her neck, causing a giggle from Rachel.

"What on earth is that sound?" Charlie's husky voice asked.

"It's how Toby wakes us up. She has these speakers that were modified by magic to project around the house. She's playing country music." Rachel answered as she sat up and stretched, revealing her naked body to him.

Charlie grinned as he ran a hand up the side of her body, electing a shiver from her.

"Charlie, we have to go down before the music gets louder." Rachel said even as she turned, leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Charlie smirked and sat up, bringing her with him. "Why don't we have a shower first?"

She grinned and pulled him along, into her private bathroom.

Toby was putting the last of the food on the table when everybody but Charlie and Rachel entered the room. Toby smirked as she sat down; eyeing both of her boys bodies that only had sweats on. Every teenager but Tanner, Travis and Carly looked hung-over, as well as the adults.

"Not a word." Valerie growled, glaring at Toby who looked perfectly fine.

Toby just smiled as she grabbed a crepe and loaded it with fruit, whip cream, syrup and chocolate sauce.

"Where are Charlie and Rachel?" Roxanne asked.

Toby looked up at her and grinned. "One down, three to go."

Roxanne and Valerie's jaws dropped as they stared at her.

"Rachel was first?" Valerie shrieked.

Toby smirked and nodded. "Don't tell me you didn't notice when they didn't come back last night?"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as Rachel and Charlie came, Rachel blushing at the smirk from Toby and Charlie smirking back.

"Bloody hell." Draco and Harry muttered as Bella came in with hot coffee and tea.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Voldemort growled as he felt his power weakening. One had already completed the mating ritual and he could feel their power strengthening. His hand was clenched on the armrest of his throne, his wand being twirled in his other hand. He was waiting for Porter and Roberts to come and report from their daughters.

Two cracks signaled they had arrived as the cloaked men walked in and bowed to him.

"My lord," Roberts started. "I apologize for waiting so long, but it seems that April got drunk and had a hang over this morning. I just finished talking to her moments ago."

Voldemort nodded and waved him on.

"April said that Valerie told her that Travis, Tanner and Carly were going to Carter Cottage while the others were going to Carter Beach House."

Voldemort stared at him. "And where are these places?"

"Valerie wouldn't tell her."

Voldemort sneered. "Porter; do you know where these places are?"

Porter shook his head. "Sorry, my lord, but Toby wouldn't say anything to Shannon. She said that she didn't want Lorraine or Loretta knowing."

Voldemort growled and waved them away as Oliver came into the room.

"Tom, are you alright?" Oliver asked as he came over and ran his hand through Voldemort's hair.

Voldemort sighed. "No. Let's go torture Narcissa."

Oliver stopped his hand and nodded, holding his hand out to Voldemort and helping him to his feet.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Dumbledore stood on the front step of 12 Grimmauld Place, his blue eyes wide in shock. Apparently he couldn't get in anymore. He tried flooing, but that brought him right back to his office. Apparating landed him on the front step but the door wouldn't budge. He knocked for hours, but it didn't seem like anyone was home.

He turned and apparated back into his office at Hogwarts, sitting down at his desk and popping a lemon drop in his mouth. "What happened?" He mumbled as he owled the order members to come here for the meeting.

He stood up and started pacing, sucking on the lemon drop as he thought.

Meanwhile, up in the divination tower, Sibil Trelawny's eyes were glazing over as her tea cup dropped onto the floor from where she was sitting. The crystal ball on the table started to cloud as she spoke. _"Three armies…one know the truth…he who killed shall be destroyed…while he who lost grows weak…the one that saved…the next dark lord…he shall defeat…and save our land…for three is crowded…only one can reign."_ She passed out in her chair, her head falling to the side and her glasses falling down to rest at the tip of her nose.

The crystal ball sat innocently on the table, its clouds growing darker with the prophecy it now held.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Hermione lay on the beach of the hotel her family was staying at, her brown hair in a pony tail with her head resting on her arms as she lay on her stomach. Her parents were on towels just a little ways from her, reading, with an umbrella blocking the sun.

Hermione stretched as she rolled over, fixing her bikini top before resting her arms on her side.

"Honey, time for dinner." Joan called as she stood up and started rolling up her towel.

Hermione groaned but obliged, standing up and following her parents into the hotel.

An hour later, the three of them were sitting in a secluded section of the restaurant when her parents pulled out a file.

"Mom, dad. Seriously, we're on vacation." Hermione groaned as she twirled noodles on her fork.

Joan and Michael smiled at her. "We have something very important to tell you."

Hermione stopped eating, staring at her parents with her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"There is no easy way to say this, but I'll start at the beginning." Joan started. "About eighteen years ago, I met Lily Potter when working in a retail store through university. We made fast friends and she trusted me enough to tell me about what and who she really was. I met her close friends and found out about the war and the Angel Legend.

"She got pregnant about a year later and found out she was having twins. However, Dumbledore found out. We didn't know how, but we thought it was Peter.

"Hold on. What's so wrong about Dumbledore finding out?" Hermione asked.

"I was getting to that." Joan stated and Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, Dumbledore told her to find out what sex the babies would be and if there was a boy that she was to give him to Dumbledore so he could be trained. Lily asked why and Dumbledore said there was a prophecy concerning a boy that was to be born when the seventh month dies. That's all he told her though, nothing more.

"On July 31st she gave birth to a boy and a girl. Dumbledore tried to take them both away, feeling the strength of their magic. Lily came to me and asked if I would raise her daughter to keep her safe from Dumbledore. She knew that I couldn't have kids, and knew that I would keep her as safe as I could."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized what her mom was saying.

Joan smiled and nodded. "You are the twin sister of Harry Potter. You have a glamour on you that only changed your hair and eye color. Everything else about you is real. Your name is Hermione Lily Potter." She pushed the file over to Hermione who immediately opened it to see her birth certificate from St. Mungos.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she flipped through the information about her. She stopped at the section about her godparents.

_Godfather: Remus J. Lupin _

_Godmother: Joan H. Granger _

She flipped the page and smiled at the picture. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, her eyes closed with black hair sprouting from her head, held in James Potter's arms. Harry was in a blue blanket in the same position in Lily's arms.

"Honey, we have one more thing to tell you." Michael said.

Hermione looked up at them, tears in her eyes but smiling.

"We're not going back." Hermione's smile faltered a bit. "Toby has agreed to let you stay with them for the rest of the summer when you go back. Your stuff has been moved already. We're sorry, but we feel we must do this."

Hermione nodded understanding that they thought this was best. "Am I still going back at the end of this week?"

The Granger's nodded and Hermione went back to flipping through the file.

*************************************************************************************************************************

_**The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Disappear?!**_

_Sources tell this reporter that Harry Potter did not arrive home with his muggle relatives on the thirtieth of June. Ron Weasley, Potter__'__s best friend, claims Potter was at Toby Carter__'__s sixteenth birthday bash. The rest of the family could not be questioned, but Lorraine Christings, Carter__'__s friend, reported:_

"_Potter came up behind Draco and stole him from me. The two danced and pulled Carter in the middle of them and continued."_

_This reporter finds this development strange. Is Potter going dark? Is the Angel Legend true? We__'__ve all heard that story for years, but is it true? Is Potter to be the next Dark Lord?_

_These questions we all want answered. I__'__ll be your informant about all the new developments. _

_Rita Skeeter_

Albus Dumbledore gripped the newspaper tightly as he glared at the two Gryffindor red chairs in front of his desk. The newspaper was slowly tearing in half as Albus started pulling at the paper. How dare she insinuate that bloody Legend was real? There has never been a Dark King and there never will be. Everything related to those bloody angels are fake. They don't exist.

He let go of the paper to pop a lemon drop into his mouth as he now contemplated on what to do about Harry. What did the boy do now?

He growled as he brought his fingers together, his twinkling blue eyes still staring at the two chairs. "He can't be dark. The boy's too bloody good." He muttered to himself.

Behind the chair on the wall hung the portrait of Arnold J. Woodberry, the twelfth headmaster of Hogwarts. He had united the houses, those many centuries ago, but that came to an end the day Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore stepped foot on Hogwarts soil. Arnold knew everything about Albus. Everything he keeps hidden; even stuff that no other portrait knows. He just pretends to be asleep.

"He must be found before Carter ruins him." Albus growled.

Arnold shook his head and disappeared from his portrait, heading to his other portrait in Angel Castle to meet the new angels.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know if the portraits names are listed somewhere, but I'm just gunna use Arnold :)  
Again, I have a question for you all: who do you think Ginny and Remus should be pared with? _Remus cannot go with Severus, Sirius, Lucius or Hermione. Same with Ginny._ If you want me to add one of the other characters that I've created for this but haven't added yet, just go back to chapter one or ask me and I'll let you know. For example. Alyson Porter is going to come soon (she gave the stereo system to Toby; she's 22-ish) Aaron Roberts might come in soon (hes twenty-ish). You can tell me if you want someone that's already together in the books to break up and then go with one of them or what not. and I don't care if Ginny or Remus are gay or bi or whatever...cause there's gunna be a gay couple coming up.  
You don't have to give your opinion but it would be muchly appreciated :)  
Happy New Years everybody!!! Hope ya liked it!!!


	7. Nothing is as it Seems

**I own nothing but the Angel's and their families and the Slytherin Princesses and their families!**

**A/N:** SORRY!! This chapter just sorta struck me. I didn't quite know what to write. Anyway; I finally finished it and I'm quite proud of it. All mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

  
Chapter Six: Nothing is as it seems**"Harry! Harry!" Toby called as she shook his shoulders, trying to wake him.

Harry awoke with a start, staring wide eyed up at Toby who smiled down at him.

"Are you alright?" Toby asked as she sat down beside him.

Harry sighed, running a hand over his face. "I guess. Just a nightmare."

Toby smiled. "From Dr. V.?"

Harry's lips quirked before he nodded.

"Well then; looks like you'll need to learn our form of occlumency." Toby grinned.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Your form?"

Toby nodded. "Much easier than the books say. Also easier than how Snape teaches it. I learned it from my mom." She smiled and stood up. "I'm going to start breakfast." She left a moment later and walked down the stairs.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked as Draco walked into the room after Toby disappeared.

"Yes, Potter." Draco drawled as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I need to explain something to you."

"Like what?" Harry snapped.

Draco sighed. "About the angels."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he shifted his position to sit against the headboard. "What about the angels?"

"What has happened to them if the Dark Lord didn't accept his position."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why should I believe you?"

"An ancestor of mine, his name was Mattor and he was the second mate to the earth angel. He left a journal behind and it's been passed down through generations. He watched what happened to the angels when the Dark Lord refused to believe."

Harry's eyes were wide. "They died, didn't they?"

Draco nodded slowly. "There's another copy at Angel Castle; he said he left one there. You can read it when we get there, but do you want to know what you'll read?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip as if he wasn't too sure about the idea.

"He wrote it at midnight on October 27, 1725. The earth angel was first; bursting into flames at the stroke of midnight. He wrote that the other angels just stood there, staring at their friend as she became ash. Next, at 12:30, was fire angel. She became surrounded in water." Draco started.

"Water?" Harry interrupted.

Draco nodded. "And no they weren't in the bathroom or pool room. They were in the library. She became ash as well, and the water disappeared. Next was the water angel. An unnatural wind came into the room and surrounded her, tightening around her until her body also turned to ash, having her power sucked completely out of her. That was at one in the morning. Last, was the air angel. At one thirty, as looked to be choking but nothing was around her. She too turned to ash and by then it was as if the angel's never existed."

Harry's eyes were wide and looked to be popping out of his head.

"The angel's know this; but they're forbidden to tell their mates. I just thought I'd let you know, because I know you love Toby as much as I do." Draco stated.

Harry nodded his eyes turning down to his covers. "But."

"Harry; I can't promise anything, but I can promise you that I would never hurt Toby or you. You're to be the next Dark Lord; and right now, you're stronger than Voldemort. I believe all you need is Toby and I and you'll be unbeatable." Draco smirked when Harry turned to look at him with wide eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw the smirk appear on Draco's face. "Is it all about power?"

Draco shook his head. "I've been in love with Toby since I first met her when I was five. And I've always wanted to know everything about you. Because you're you."

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived? That's it, isn't it? That's why you'll put up with me." Harry grumbled.

Draco shook his head again. "No. It's because I heard all these stories from two different point of views. I wanted to make my own point of view. I wanted to find out about you; not the Boy-Who-Lived, but Harry. Just Harry."

Harry's eyes went wide again as he stared at Draco. He was broken out of his staring when the country music began to play and Draco left the room.

**************************************************

"Mi Lord." Bellatrix Lestrange giggled as she stepped into the throne room. "I have found something that should please you."

"And what's this?" Voldemort asked dryly from his place on his throne.

"I have learned that Potter's mudblood friend, Granger, is coming back from holiday's today. And her parents won't be coming home with her." Bellatrix answered.

"And how did you come across this information?"

"I overheard the werewolf, Lupin, and Carter in the Leaky Cauldron talking." Bellatrix answered.

"And why didn't you kill them?" Voldemort hissed.

"They were in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron with many people surrounding them. I had a feeling that Carter even knew I was there." Bellatrix answered.

Voldemort nodded before beckoning her forward. "Let's have some other's go with you."

**************************************************

Hermione sat in her seat on the plane, staring at the file in her hands. The file had a list of Potter vaults and Potter estates. Her and Harry were rich; filthy rich. One vault was solely there to hold family heirlooms and books that have been passed down through the family. They had four other vaults, one was Harry's trust fund, another was hers, another was from businesses and another was used for back-up; as if they would need it. They also had four estates; the Potter Manor in England outside London, Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage in Ireland, and another smaller manor, Nightfall's Manor, located just outside Paris, France. It said this manor was named after an ancestor, Nightfall Potter. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the name. "Weird." She muttered.

The file only had the lists, not any specific information about what was in them or any information about other members of the family. She sighed as she closed the file and tucked it into her carry-on bag.

A chime sounded along with the seatbelt sign flashing as the flight attendants came around to tell people to pull their trays up, we're beginning our descent.

Hermione smiled as she looked out the window, seeing the airport in the distance as the plane began to turn and lower.

Twenty minutes later, she was standing next to the luggage chute, waiting for her blue flowery suitcase to come down. She pulled it off as it came to her and she pulled out the handle, walking with her suitcase rolling behind her.

She reached the exit and stood, staring out the windows into the pouring rain as she waited for Toby and Remus.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione turned around swiftly, her eyes growing wide as they landed on Albus Dumbledore in a muggle business suit. It was a royal purple and he had his long white hair tied at the base of his neck in a loose pony tail. "Hello headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled his twinkling blue eyes watching as she took in his appearance. "Did you enjoy your holiday?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Where are your parents?"

Hermione studied him for a moment before smiling brighter. "They wanted to have a second honeymoon. Of course I didn't want to be anywhere near them." She said. "My grandma was nice enough to allow me to stay with her. She should be coming soon; she's not very punctual about time."

Dumbledore chuckled. "That makes sense. Have you heard from Harry this summer at all?"

Hermione shook her head. "I only got a letter from him before I left on my trip. Is everything alright?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Sadly, it appears Harry didn't return home for the summer. What did he say in his letter?"

Hermione gasped. "He told me he was fine and at the Dursley's. Said he couldn't wait to go to the Burrow at the end of summer." Technically that was a lie, but Dumbledore didn't need to know.

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Miss Granger. Enjoy the rest of your holidays and I'll see you in September."

Hermione smiled and nodded as Dumbledore turned and walked out into the pouring rain.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned at hearing her name called and smiled upon seeing Toby and Remus walking towards her. Toby was now running, smiling as she wrapped Hermione in a hug. Hermione laughed as she returned the hug.

Remus shook her head at the two. "Hello Hermione. I do hope you had a nice flight."

Hermione smiled up at him and nodded. "It was fine; glad to be out of the air though."

Toby giggled as she nodded. "Well, come along, Harry's excited to see you and I want to get to Angel Castle."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "How are we getting to your place?"

"Well, since neither of us can apparate, we're heading over to the Leaky Cauldron. Remus will go ahead with your luggage and apparate back." Toby explained as they stepped out into the pouring rain.

Hermione nodded again as they started down the sidewalk.

"Now!" They heard a male's voice cry before many different coloured spells came flying towards them.

Toby's eyes grew wide before she raised her hands and pushed outwards. Thick vines shot out from the ground, circling the three of them and taking the spells. They disappeared a moment later to show about fifteen death eaters surrounding them.

Hermione was staring wide eyed at Toby before she took her wand out. "What do we do?"

Toby looked to Remus who nodded. "I'll get rid of them." Toby muttered, her eyes changing from blue to green and began glowing. She snapped her fingers causing the ground under the death eater's feet to shake.

Toby glared at them before clapping her hands.

"Retreat!" The same male's voice cried out followed by the popping sound of apparation.

The ground under their feet had begun to fall away, leaving a black hole. Two death eaters fell into the hole, only to show up in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, unconscious. As soon as the last of the death eater's were gone, the ground repaired itself as if nothing happened.

Toby smiled as she breathed deeply. She turned to her two companions and laughed at the shocked looks on their faces. "Well; I believe it's time to go back to the Manor."

**************************************************

Hermione was shocked to see three Weasley's, Snape, Zabini and two Malfoy's all sitting calmly in the living room with Harry, Valerie, Rachel and Roxanne. What surprised her the most was Harry and Draco sitting together on a couch talking. Not arguing, talking.

Toby smiled at her as she passed by into the room and squeezed herself between Harry and Draco who immediately moved to allow her space without missing a beat in their conversation.

"Toby!" Travis called as they heard three pairs of footsteps pound down the stairs. "We're all set. Bella and Hazel went ahead already and are setting up the bonus room."

Toby rolled her eyes, smiling at her brother as the three younger kids came into the room.

"Are you sure it's going to be safe sending these three alone to Carter Cottage?" Remus asked as he sat down next to Sirius.

The four angels nodded. "Carter Cottage is unplottable. It's under the _fidelious_ charm with its secret keeper being my mom's sister, Aunt Sherry. She lives in the muggle world somewhere in the States. She moves around a lot. Also, the wards around it are the same as the ones around this place. They're actually connected so we don't have to change the wards for who we want to admit." Toby explained.

Travis nodded. "Right. Well, be safe and don't get in trouble." He said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Toby.

Toby raised her hands a sly smile on her lips. "Blame Valerie."

"Hey!" Valerie cried while Roxanne and Rachel rolled their eyes.

"Carly, Travis, Tanner, have fun and you stay out of trouble. Practise Quidditch or something." Rachel muttered the last part.

Carly smiled and hugged her sister. "Have fun and I'll see you soon."

Rachel hugged her back and nodded as the three stepped up to the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames a moment later.

Harry turned to the doorway and smiled at Hermione as she still stood there. "Hey Hermione!" He waved and motioned her over to him.

Hermione smiled and moved over to the three of them who moved so she could sit next to Harry.

"So, how exactly are we going to get to Angel Castle?" Lucius asked once the flames had died and Hermione was settled down on the couch.

Toby and Valerie grinned while Rachel and Roxanne sighed. All four pulled out a key chain that had a fancy car key attached.

"Oh no." Blaise groaned, burrowing his face in Valerie's neck.

Lucius and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"We're driving down to the coast then there's supposed to be a boat somewhere along the shore. In the forest." Toby said jumping up from her seat. "So, let's go." Toby grinned as Valerie copied her.

"Is it safe?" Lucius asked.

Toby and Valerie shrugged.

Rachel sighed. "Yes. We all know how to drive and Toby has her boating license. We'll be there by night fall."

Roxanne nodded as she stood up. "I say we go now. Toby, you know where you're going, right?"

Toby grinned. "But of course."

**************************************************

The trees were thick, hiding the four Mitsubishi Lancers in its midst. The fifteen of them walked through the trees, on a small, almost overgrown path that lead right to the water. At the end of the path, they reached an area that was open, the trees having been cut down. Up against the shore, a rope tied to a thick evergreen tree sat an old style wooden boat. There were no oars or a motor, just the boat, sitting innocently against the shore.

"That's what we have to use to get to Angel Castle?" Draco asked, disdain in his voice.

Toby cautiously walked forward and touched the boat, expecting it to crumble. When nothing happened she placed her hands on the side and lifted herself up over the side and into the boat. When nothing happened again she beamed a smile over at the others.

"I don't think we should trust it." Rachel said as Valerie moved forward and joined Toby in the boat.

Toby rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'll add more strength to it if it'll make you feel better?"

Rachel nodded slowly and watched as Toby placed her hands on either side of the boat at the bow. Toby closed her eyes, letting her power flow from her hands into and along the boat, strengthening the long wooden boat.

A few minutes later Toby took her hands away and smiled. "Okay; it'll hold us all now."

"All of us?" Severus drawled raising an eyebrow.

Toby continued to smile as she nodded.

Harry shrugged and walked over, lifting himself over and into the boat.

A few minutes later, and after coaxing the Slytherin's that it wasn't going to fall apart, the rope untied itself from the boat, sitting innocently on the grassy clearing. The boat then began to move away from the shore slowly, just letting itself be moved gently by the waves.

Toby grinned. "See; it's holding us all."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Great. Now just watch; now that you've said that we're going to drown."

Toby shook her head. "I put my own magic into this boat; it'll hold us." She said her voice steady and sounding positively sure.

Rachel sighed as she looked over the edge and into the clear ocean water. "I hope you're right."

Toby grinned. "Of course I'm right."

Roxanne ran a hand down her face as she sighed. "We're doomed."

After laughter from Valerie and Toby and a few protests from Blaise and Draco, an island with a huge white manor sitting atop a hill came into view. The group stared up in awe at the manor, or horror at the hill they were sure they had to climb.

"This is amazing." Toby and Valerie muttered at the same time as the boat pulled itself up to the shore where a small, grassy clearing sat with a rope that immediately attached itself to the boat, pulling it slightly up on shore. Toby was the first out, inspecting the trees and running her hands along them slightly.

She turned and grinned towards Valerie. "I know how to get up there."

Valerie looked around as she stepped out of the boat, followed closely by Draco and Blaise. "How? I don't see anything."

Toby just continued to grin before she turned back to the woods. Her mouth opened and she sang to the woods. "_La tierra, el Fuego, el Agua y el Aire. Las alas esparcen hemos llegado._"

Everyone but the other angel's looked at her in awe, not expecting a voice like that to come from her.

Toby turned back to them and grinned as the trees moved aside to make a path. Coming down the path at a trot were four carriages, each black. The four horses, however, varied depending on the carriage. The first carriage had four black horses that had green designs along their backs. The second carriage had all dark brown horses with red manes and tails. The third carriage had all light brown horses with blue tails and light brown manes. The last carriage had all white horses that had grey designs along their backs.

"Wow those are nice horses." Valerie said as the four carriages stopped in a line. She walked towards the second carriage and began to run her hand along the horses.

Toby smiled and nodded as she headed to the first carriage and ran her hand over the noses of the horses. "Alright. Time to see Angel Castle up close." She said before walking past the horses and into the carriage.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, before shrugging and getting into the carriage with Toby. The Weasley twins got in next to Roxanne; Charlie got in with Rachel along with Remus and Sirius. Draco joined Toby's carriage, while the rest got in with Valerie.

The doors closed on the carriages and the horses all began to turn around before making their way back up the path. As the horses walked up the path the trees moved back into place, covering the path.

As the manor came into view, they could see it towering over the entire island. The front doors were a rich mahogany with golden handles. The manor itself was three stories high, and looked to have another floor below. The main floor had tall, wide windows that seemed to cover the entire floor.

The horses came to a stop outside of the front doors and everybody stepped out, staring in awe up at the huge manor.

"This is awesome." Toby muttered as she walked forward towards the door. She pulled on the golden handles, letting sunlight illuminate the front entrance way.

"Ah!" Sirius said as he pulled out the phoenix coin that hung around his neck. "Dumbledore's calling a meeting."

Valerie nodded, smiling. "We'll change the wards so you can apparate to Hogwarts and back."

Remus smiled. "Thanks girls. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Roxanne nodded. "Of course. Oh; and Severus you might have trouble. You're going to have to tell him about leaving Voldemort."

Severus sighed. "Yes, I know." He mumbled before they all disappeared with a pop.

**************************************************

Dumbledore smirked as he read the _Prophet_, telling of the two death eaters that were caught. "I suppose Carter can actually do something right." He muttered before chuckling. "They were outer circle though." He mumbled as he stroked his beard. He sighed as he stood up and walked out of his office, heading to the Great Hall to wat for the Order members.

Sitting at his place at the head table, he watched as Minerva and Filius entered first, joining him up at the head table. The other teachers that were apart of the Order, including the new defence teacher, Liam Krysler, also his second spy, came in next.

When everyone was seated, including the two youngest Weasley's, Dumbledore stood up with a grandfatherly smile. "Has anyone seen Severus, Remus or Sirius?"

Murmuring erupted from those seated, everyone shaking their heads at the same time. The doors banged open a moment later to admit the three in question, Sirius and Severus once again in an argument.

"Boys." Dumbledore said, smiling serenely at the three.

"Sorry headmaster, I had to put a potion on stasis so I wouldn't ruin it. It's for the coming year for madam Pomfrey." Severus answered as he joined the other teachers on the head table.

Sirius snorted as he and Remus sat down next to Tonks.

"Sirius, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus smiled up at him. "Sorry headmaster. I happened to be in the bath when you called." He blushed as Sirius barked out in laughter.

Sirius grinned. "Couldn't come here on an empty stomach. Besides; I still don't have a wand so apparating is draining. Had to wait for Moony to be finished."

Dumbledore nodded, accepting the answers. "Now, Severus, what can you tell us about Voldemort?" He asked, ignoring the flinches at the Dark Lord's name.

Severus sighed, running a hand down his face. "I had no choice in this matter. Narcissa and Penelope ganged up on Lucius and I, forcing us out of Malfoy Manor. I'm out of favour with the Dark Lord."

Inside, Albus seethed. Those damn bitches ruined his plans. No matter; he still had Liam. "Very well. Where are you staying now?"

"At my mother's manor, under the _fidelious_ charm." Severus answered.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well then, Liam, what can you tell us?"

Liam straightened and cleared his throat, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind his ear. "The Dark Lord was seething over the betrayal of Malfoy and Snape, also, Mrs. Malfoy is being held in the Malfoy Manor dungeons to use for his entertainment. Also, he's talked about the angel's."

Dumbledore snorted before he could stop himself. "That legend is just a legend."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe so. The Dark Lord wanted to get to Angel Castle, but Penelope said the other angels had come into their power. I have a feeling that it has something to do with Mr. Potter's disappearance."

Dumbledore growled under his breath at the mention of Harry. He nodded though. "Does anyone have anything to tell me about young Harry?"

Ginny shook her head. "No; I haven't seen him since Toby's party." Ginny said.

Sirius and Remus nodded slowly. "We haven't heard anything from him yet." Sirius muttered as Remus nodded along with him.

Dumbledore sighed. "Kingsley; have you heard or found out anything?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "Unfortunately, no. The Minister is too busy trying to make up for his mistakes last year concerning the Dark Lord that he's put Mr. Potter further on his list."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Well, I guess that's all we can do." He mumbled. "Thank you Kingsley."

Kingsley nodded as he shifted in his seat.

"What of Carter and her friends? Ginny?" Dumbledore asked.

Ginny smiled. "They said they were going to Carter Beach House for the rest of the summer."

"Carter Beach House?" Dumbledore questioned.

Ginny nodded. "I'm not sure where it is. All I know is that it's not in England."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, we'll just have to keep searching for Harry."

* * *

(Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Wings spread we have arrived.) from freetranslation dot com.


	8. The Rest of Summer Part One

**I only own the Angels and their families and the Princesses and their families. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. :)**

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I was going to make the rest of summer only one chapter but I thought that where I left it was good enough. It's not that long, but I also don't know exactly what to write for the rest of the summer lol. It might be skipping ahead quite a bit in the next one :). Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

  
Chapter Seven: The Rest of Summer Part One**

The first floor looked to almost be one room. The floors were a dark wood, a shade darker than the few doors that lined the room. At one corner of the room sat a black spiral staircase leading upstairs with another right next to it leading to the floor below.

On the wall to the right of the front door sat a fireplace that had a couch, two chairs and a table in front of it. The wall on either side of the fireplace was covered from floor to ceiling in bookshelves. The shelves turned the corners of the walls and went out another four feet. There were then five doors along the far wall where the staircases lay and across from the front door.

The middle-left door led to a bathroom that was the size of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. The door on the right led to the kitchen where the houselves could be found working. The male elves had suits, each one wearing a different color. There were four males and four females. The females each had a dress, each a different color. Kyla wore a blue dress, Lola wore a green dress, Jeana wore a red dress, and Shreya wore a white dress. Uro wore a blue suit, Viron wore a green suit, Nino wore a red dress and Previ wore a white suit.

The second middle door led to a potions lab that was stocked with everything imaginable. The wall across from the door held a window that almost covered the entire wall and was charmed to change instead of showing the island. The middle door led to a dining room that had cappuccino colored walls and the same hardwood flooring. The table almost went the full length of the room. The wall across from the door held a window that brought in most of the light, but there was also a chandelier hanging over the table. The side walls had two sets of four portraits of the angels and their mates.

The final door led to an indoor garden; more like a jungle. In the middle of the jungle was a pond that held all different species of fish. A few monkeys could be found here and their along with different species of miniature dragons. Snakes also inhabited the room, along with lizards and koalas. The plants ranged as well, mostly rare plants that could be used for potions.

The stairs that led to the bottom level revealed another room that looked like it covered the whole floor. There were only two doors down here and the floor was done in a white tile. The two doors led to bathrooms; one for the girls, one for the boys. The wall that was right under the entrance into the Castle was a still-life portrait of the first Dark King, the angels and their mates. Halfway down the side walls it turned into windows and the wall directly across from the portrait was all windows. They gave a beautiful view of the back of the island.

The reason why the floor was done in tile was because there was a swimming pool that went almost the full length of the two half-walls of windows. It covered half of the room after that. Near the portrait but far from the stairs was a hot-tub that was a circle. It was big enough to hold about thirty people.

The second floor stairs led to a sitting room with another fireplace and more bookshelves along that wall. Again there was a couch and two chairs in front of the fireplace as well as a table between them. On the table was a green journal laying innocently on the edge. On the left wall beside the stairs was a window that overlooked the back of the island and took up almost the entire wall. The other two walls had portraits lining them. The portraits were grouped in four; one was of each angel and their mates.

There was only one door in this room; it was right next to the third set of stairs that led up to the top level. This door led to a hallway that went to the other end of the floor with a window that overlooked the front of the island. This hallway had doors on either side, leading to spare bedrooms that all looked the same, only done in different colors.

The rooms each had one four poster bed right across from the door with a closet and bathroom on the left side of the room. A night stand was on either side of the bed, each holding a lamp. In the right corner were two chairs with a round table in between them. On the wall opposite the doors was a small book shelf that only held muggle fiction books from throughout the ages.

The final and last floor had a hallway once you stepped off the stairs. There were only four doors, while at the end was a sliding glass door that led out to a balcony. The balcony had tables on one side, two with two chairs and two with three. On the other side were chairs that could recline or just stay with their legs up.

The doors led, of course, to the four angels rooms. The doors weren't really doors; the first one on the right was a waterfall but you couldn't see through it or hear anything through it. The first one on the left looked like clouds; it was really just wind that moved back and fourth but made it look like clouds that were floating along the wall. It was also like the waterfall; you couldn't see or hear through it. The second on the right was fire; it went up and curled around the wall and also doesn't let any sight through or sound out. The last door, on the left, was of vines; some curled up from the floor, framing where some just hung loosely down to the floor. It also didn't let any sight through or sound out.

Inside the rooms, they were much the same except for the wall décor and flooring. There was a round bed directly across from the door and the earth and water had the closet and bathroom on the left while the other two had them on the right. In the earth and water rooms, their personal hot-tubs were on the right of the door, while the fire and air were on the left of the door.

The walls in the water room were a waterfall; more like a portrait but not for you could feel the water but it didn't go anywhere or ruin the floor or anything. The floor was a cream colored carpet that went nicely with the cream tile that surrounded the hot-tub. The air room was just of the sky; the clouds lazily moving around the room. The floor was a white carpet that went well with the white tile that surrounded the hot-tub. The earth room walls were of a forest that seemed to almost open up at the ceiling. The floor was a brown carpet that suited the walls and went well with the off-white tile around the hot-tub. The fire room walls were, well, fire. It was only mostly around the floor, while the rest was of the sky with clouds moving lazily along the wall. The floor was black carpet with black tile around the hot-tub. The ceiling in each room was like the ceiling in the Great Hall; it changed depending on the mood of the current angel.

Remus, Severus and Sirius weren't surprised to see Hermione curled up on a chair in the main room on the main floor with a book open. Lucius was on the other chair, his feet up on the table and a book also in his hand. What they were surprised to see was Harry on the couch, his feet curled under him and a book in his hand. Rachel and Roxanne also had a book in their hands as they took up the rest of the couch. They could hear voices coming from downstairs and some mad giggling coming from the second door on the right across from them.

Hermione was the first to notice them and smiled. "Hello, welcome back."

That got the others attentions and they all turned and smiled, except Lucius, who just nodded and went back to his book.

"How'd it go?" Rachel asked.

"Dumbledore doesn't believe in the legend." Severus answered as the three of them walked over to them. He leant against the mantle over the fireplace as Remus took up the other side and Sirius propped himself against the arm next to Harry.

"Ginny told Dumbledore that you guys were at Carter Beach House." Remus added.

Roxanne nodded as an explosion came from the door where the giggling was heard before. Remus and Sirius jumped at the sound, causing Rachel and Roxanne to giggle. "That was Fred and George; they're working on something."

"Where are the others?" Sirius asked.

"Charlie had to go back to Romania for a week." Rachel started. "Toby, Draco, Blaise and Valerie are downstairs in the pool."

"Pool?" Sirius asked. "My word, this place has everything, doesn't it?"

Roxanne giggled again. "Yup. Oh! Hermione, share your news with them."

Harry nodded excitedly, a bright smile covering his face as he looked over at his sister.

Hermione nodded and handed the file that was on the table to Remus. "I was born Hermione Lily Potter."

Remus, Sirius and Severus' eyes all widened and their mouths dropped slightly. Harry burst out laughing at their expressions.

Hermione giggled. "I was given to the Granger's for protection from Dumbledore."

"From Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore just wanted to train Harry; to kill Voldemort. To fulfill the prophecy."

Rachel sighed. "There has to be one more prophecy. There can't be three Dark Lords."

Harry sighed as his eyes took on a faraway look.

"Hold on; three?" Sirius asked.

Roxanne nodded, answering this time. "Yup; Dumbledore's the third. It's in this journal here from Grindewald." Pointing to the silver one in Harry's hands. "If you don't believe his written word, you can ask the portraits of the mates and angels upstairs."

"Whoa; hold on. Grindewald? Portraits?" Sirius asked totally confused.

Roxanne nodded again. "Yeah. Dumbledore wouldn't believe Gellert or Sabrina. Their portrait is upstairs, and since Dumbledore didn't believe them, he won't be added to the portrait when he dies."

"How are you so sure he's going to die?" Remus asked.

"He has to." Harry growled out.

Rachel patted his arm. "Don't worry. He will. We'll find a way to kill him."

"I don't understand." Sirius said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Honestly, mutt, it means that Voldemort, Harry and Dumbledore are Dark Lords but two have to go. There can't be more than one Dark Lord at a time."

Sirius stared at him for a moment before his mouth finally formed a silent 'O'. Hermione shook her head, muttering under her breath. "So where are we sleeping?" Sirius asked.

"Second floor. You can choose whatever room you want. Hermione claimed the purple room and Lucius claimed the silver room. There are six rooms left." Rachel answered before turning back to the book in her lap.

Sirius nodded before muttering something unintelligent and running up the stairs.

"Oh, yeah." Hermione said once Sirius disappeared up the stairs. "Could one of you take off the glamour?"

"Why didn't you ask Lucius?" Remus asked.

Hermione looked over at Lucius with a raised eyebrow. He looked up from his book before going back to his page. "That's what happens."

"Honestly, Lucius. Aren't you supposed to convince people you're not a conceited jerk?" Severus asked a small smirk gracing his lips.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "I don't have my wand. Accidentally left it back at the manor."

"You know; you could've just said that." Harry stated.

Lucius sighed. "I could've." He muttered as he turned the page of his book.

Severus shook his head. "I'll do it. Do you know what type of glamour?"

The teenagers shook their heads.

Severus sighed. "Okay, I'll try this one and we'll see what happens." He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Hermione. Muttering under his breath, he moved his hand around in a figure eight pattern. It took a few moments, but Hermione's hair began to change as well as the color of her eyes. Her hair began to turn black but still had the curls, only they were barely there. It was a little wild, not as much as Harry's, but one could tell it was the Potter hair. Her eyes also changed to the emerald green of Lily's; nothing else changed about her, though once the changes finished, her and Harry turned to each other and smiled brightly.

**************************************************

Voldemort glared at the death eaters that stood in front of his throne. He had already lost two of his inner circle and two from his outer. His power had not weakened since Toby's party, meaning none of the other angels had completed the ritual. "Report!" He snapped out at them, enjoying how they flinched.

One death eater, Avery, stepped forward and bowed. "My Lord, I have found out that one of the angels mate, Charlie Weasley, is back in Romania."

"That's where your first son went, didn't he, Porter?" Voldemort questioned.

"Yes, My Lord." Porter answered.

"Well, then, maybe we can kill two birds with one stone." Voldemort grinned. "Bella, I would prefer you to capture Weasley and Porter, but if you must you can kill."

Bellatrix giggled as she stepped forward and curtsied. "Of course, My Lord. Anything you ask."

Voldemort grinned again and nodded. "Take whoever you wish. Do not fail."

Bellatrix nodded once again before turning around and gesturing to about twenty men; five of which were from the inner circle. They left a moment later, cracks signaling they had apparated away.

Voldemort continued to grin as he dismissed the rest of his followers. He stood up and headed to his room where Penelope and Oliver were resting. He stepped inside the door and stopped. His two mates were fast asleep, Oliver on his stomach and Penelope on her back, her face towards Oliver. He smiled and began to pull off his outer robes as he softly closed the door behind him. He then curled up on the other side of Penelope, wrapping his arm around her and falling asleep with them.

**************************************************

Cracks echoed across the dragon colony, signaling many apparations into Romania. The dragon tamers were instantly on alert, their wands in their hands within seconds. There were only fifteen of them and they formed a circle, covering all directions.

"What do you thinks happening, Weasley?" Shawn asked as the two stood side by side.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they're after us." Charlie whispered back.

Shawn sighed. "Death eaters, then."

Charlie nodded as about twenty people dressed in black cloaks appeared and surrounded us. He sighed; great.

A high pitched laugh echoed around the colony. "The ickle babies want to play."

The death eaters all chuckled.

"Shawn, Weasley; if you two come with us, the others will be safe." The same girly voice said.

Shawn snorted. "Yeah right; like I'm going to believe that. Father told me stories; they'll all be dead if we do that."

She giggled. "Your daddy just wants you home now."

The tamers all shook their heads.

"You all can burn in hell." A girl spat at them. She stood beside Shawn and in the line of fire from the leader that was speaking.

"_Crucio_!"

The red light sped towards the girl who stepped out of the way, just in time, and it sailed passed her. Instead, it managed to reach a death eater on the other side of the circle. He fell to the ground, writhing and screaming out in pain. The spell was cancelled after a few seconds and the man shakily stood to his feet.

Bellatrix growled before turning her wand on Charlie. "_Avada Kedavra_." She hissed.

**************************************************

Rachel yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she headed downstairs to the main floor. She could hear that all the adults were up as well as Roxanne and the twins. Half way down the last flight of stairs, she stopped and choked on the air as she pressed a hand to her chest. She had to grab the railing to prevent her from tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

Toby was coming behind Rachel, too awake to lie in bed with the other two. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Rachel fall and she ran towards her, calling her name. Toby knelt beside her and started shaking her shoulder when Rachel didn't make any indication that she had heard her.

Rachel's mind was focused on one subject; Charlie. "Charlie." She gasped out even though she never heard Toby right beside her.

"Valerie!" Toby called up the stairs as Roxanne ran over to her and the two helped Rachel up and over to the couch. "Harry!" Toby called again.

The pounding of feet came as they put Rachel on the couch in between the twins. Rachel was breathing heavily as she sat there, her eyes unfocused and hand still on her chest.

Toby turned as Valerie stopped beside her. "We're going. Now." She stated. Valerie nodded.

"Hold on." Harry said. "Go where?"

"Romania." Draco answered. "Charlie's in danger." He stated. "Go; kill if you have to." He stated looking at Toby while Harry's eyes had widened as he said this.

Toby smiled as Blaise said the same to Valerie and the two angels were gone not a moment later.

"Rachel?" Roxanne asked, shaking her.

"Charlie." Rachel whispered one last time before she lost consciousness.

**************************************************

Toby and Valerie came just in time to see the green light streak across towards Charlie. Their eyes widened and they watched, as if in slow motion, the deathly green light.

Toby shook her head, breaking out of the trance. "No." She muttered and raised her hand. She smiled. "Guess there is a thing called luck." She said as she watched the vines she pulled out of the ground take the spell.

Valerie chuckled before stopping and staring at the death eaters that had all turned to find who had saved the dragon tamer.

Bellatrix sneered. "So the angels decided to show."

Toby grinned. "That we did. Couldn't let one of our own die, now could we?"

Valerie snorted. "You would say something like that."

Roars suddenly came from all the dragons as the angels released their wings. Their eyes began to glow red and green as the dragons came into view. Five of the outer circle that had gone shrieked in fright before disappearing from view.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix cried, her wand pointed at Toby.

Toby closed her wings around herself, allowing them to take the spell. She uncurled them, causing the spell to disperse. "Sorry; you'll have to try again."

Bellatrix growled as she heard her death eaters start to cast spells at the tamers. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Toby's eyes widened, knowing her wings couldn't take that. She spun quickly, her wings creating a wind that spread out around her. Vines came up in a circle around her, the ones directly in front of her taking the curse.

Valerie twisted her hand at the death eater that was battling her, a stream of fire streaking out towards him. He screamed as he was engulfed in fire, shooting off one last curse; the deadly green one.

Valerie's eyes widened. Her wings couldn't take that and her fire wasn't thick enough. "No." She whispered.

A death eater that was nearby fighting Shawn smirked as he saw the angel trying, but failing, to deflect the killing curse. Shawn saw too and made a last minute decision. He sent a tripping curse at her before sending a cutting hex towards the death eater in front of him.

Valerie cried out in shock as she felt herself be tripped. The spell wasn't cast quickly enough and the killing curse grazed her shoulder as she went down, landing on her back unconscious.

The death eater that was fighting Shawn cried out as the cutting hex hit his stomach and he fell to his knees, pressing his hands to his stomach in hope to stop the blood.

Bellatrix looked around the field, noting that ten of the death eaters were down. She growled and cast a cutting hex at Toby before turning to Shawn and doing the same. She turned and kept casting the simplest cutting hexes on the tamers whose backs were turned.

Many tamers cried out as the curse hit them in the back and fell down. Toby managed to get more vines in her way before turning to the tamers. Her eyes widened before they narrowed. "He will not get away with this." She muttered to herself. She clapped her hands together causing the ground to shake.

The ground seemed to be creating a gap around the tamers where most of the death eaters stood. The ground just opened up, and they fell, landing with a sickening crack on the bottom of the hole.

Bellatrix growled once again before turning to Toby who looked drained. "_Avada Kedavra_." She whispered, not gaining any attention. She disappeared a moment later when she saw the curse hit Toby in the stomach.

**************************************************

Harry gasped from his spot on the floor next to Rachel. It was his turn to push his hand against his chest. Moments later, Draco did the same and doubled over on his knees.

"Toby." Roxanne whispered her eyes wide.

Harry's body began to glow a dark green that was almost black. His eyes began to glow black before Draco's body erupted in the same dark glow as Harry's. Draco's only lasted for a moment before he fell forward, unconscious. Harry's glow became firmer as Draco fell before it too diminished and he fell forward as well, unconscious.

It was now just Roxanne and the twins; Blaise had passed out a while ago as well. She knew they had both been hit with the killing curse.

"Merlin." She muttered.

"What happened?" The twins asked.

"Toby and Valerie were hit with the killing curse. It's the only way they would be unconscious." Roxi explained in a soft voice.

They nodded slowly with their eyes wide.

"What do we do?" George asked.

"Should we move them to a bed?" Fred asked.

"Let's just transfigure some right here." Severus said and waved his wand over the couch Rachel was on. He took three books from the shelf and transfigured those as well, placing them around the room.

Sirius grabbed Harry, Remus grabbed Blaise and Lucius grabbed Draco. They each placed the boys in their arms down on a bed before standing up and moving away.

"What do we do?" Sirius asked brokenly.

Roxanne bit her lip as she looked at them. "Well, Blaise didn't catch fire, so I'm assuming that the killing curse just nicked Valerie. Toby was hit full blast though and won't wake for a good week. We also need to check on Charlie and the tamers over in Romania. The dragons might help too." She muttered as an after thought. "Blaise should wake soon, as well as Draco. Harry will need to recuperate, so he'll be out for at least a day. I would suggest you guys go to Romania. We'll be fine here; nobody knows where this place is."

Severus nodded. "I've never been there before though."

Fred stepped up. "We have. We can take you along one at a time and we'll come back to make sure everything is okay."

Lucius nodded. "I'll agree to that." He held out his arm and him and Fred disappeared a moment later.

Severus nodded as well and soon he was gone as well. The twins came back a moment later and disappeared one last time with the last two adults.

The four adults looked over the scene carefully.

"Black, Lupin, get the two angels back. We'll take care of the others, but come back for Charlie." Severus stated as he started forward.

Remus nodded and walked up to Toby, disappearing a moment later.

"Can't, Snape. Don't have a wand and I'll be too drained to come back here, but I could send back the twins?" Sirius said.

Severus looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah, do that."

Sirius walked over to Valerie and disappeared the moment Remus reappeared. Remus got over to Charlie and took him back as well, before returning with the twins.

Lucius and Severus managed to get across the gap and began to heal the wounds of the tamers as best as they could. Remus joined him as the twins looked around, assessing the damage.

"No buildings look to be damaged, just the tamers." George said.

Fred nodded. "We should get the tamers inside."

"And maybe get them on our side." George mused.

Fred snorted. "Let's think about that after we've got them safe."

George sighed, but began to help the other four move the tamers inside the building that looked to be an infirmary. Sure enough, there were beds lined against the walls, but nobody inside the building.

"Do they not have healers?" Severus asked.

Fred nodded. "They do, but they're also tamers. All of them were out there fighting."

Lucius sighed. "Of course." He muttered and they soon had every tamer inside and safely on a bed.

"Is everyone good?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded as he looked over the tamers. "It appears so."

There was a groan from one of the beds and George rushed over to the bed. "Dammit, Weasley. Did you get your brother out?" It was Shawn Porter and he twisted his head slightly before trying to sit up.

George grinned and nodded. "Yeah, man. You're a healer right?"

"Yeah." Shawn muttered. "God, are they all gone?"

Fred nodded as he came to stand next to them. "Yeah, Toby and Valerie got them all out."

Shawn sighed and fell back. "Good." He muttered before passing out.

"Well, he won't do any good." Severus muttered.

Fred and George snickered. "He won't be out long. They'll be fine."

Severus nodded. "Very well, let's get back then."


	9. The Rest of Summer Part Two

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait; I actually had this done a week ago, but then the internet decided it didn't wanna work... Hopefully there's only one more chapter for the end of summer... This one just kinda kept going, but I had to stop it where I did because I think it woulda been weird if I continued. Anyway, there is sex in this chap; hence why it's rated M. Hope you enjoy, and Everlasting is coming slowly but surely; the ideas aren't flowing as well as this chapter did.

**

* * *

**  
**Chapter Eight: The Rest of Summer Part Two**

July 31st was supposed to be the day Toby would wake. Harry had awakened with all his power in tact six days before. Now it was his and Hermione's birthday and Toby wasn't awake.

"I will not celebrate without Toby beside me." Harry stated getting smiles from the other angels. The adults nodded, as did the mates.

Hermione nodded. "That's fine. I don't feel right without her here either."

Harry beamed a smile at his sister before he headed back up to the earth room, dragging Draco behind him.

Draco twisted his hand slightly so his and Harry's fingers were linked together. They were walking side by side now and Harry had a light blush covering his cheeks. Draco grinned as they walked through the vines and sat down on the couch they had pushed to face the bed.

"Draco, I don't understand why she's not awake yet." Harry muttered, shyly leaning his head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco brought his arm around Harry's shoulder and began playing with Harry's hair. "It might be because only one of the angels has completed the ritual, meaning you aren't at your full power. It might take longer for her power to recuperate."

Harry nodded slowly.

"I will not push you." Draco whispered. "We will wait."

"Is it just me?" Harry whispered.

"It doesn't matter if it is. You're our mate Harry and we'll wait until you're ready." Draco stated confidently.

Harry nodded slowly again, his green eyes watching Toby's chest rise and fall with each breath she took. His mind was working overtime as he went through in his brain what would happen.

"Harry, I will be gentle."

Harry's head shot off of Draco's shoulder and he stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, for the ritual to work, we all have to climax within moments of each other." Draco stated, smirking at the blush that came over Harry's face. "If you're not ready for that, Toby could be in the middle. I just thought you'd like being the main focus of our love."

Harry just continued to stare even with the blush covering his face.

"Don't worry Harry." Draco said leaning in so his lips almost brushed Harry's. "I'll let you take me too."

Harry's eyes grew wider with that, but he didn't move back and Draco closed the gap between their lips. It was their first kiss together. For Harry, it was just his second. Harry's eyes widened; this kiss was so different from kissing Cho.

When Draco brushed his tongue along Harry's lips, Harry gasped, allowing Draco to plunge his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Toby shifted on the bed, but neither boy looked over. Her back arched and her wings came out, lying flat against the bed. She fell back into a sleep even as her eyes opened for a moment, glowing green, before they fell closed once again.

**************************************************

"Ronald, do you believe in the Angel Legend?" Albus asked as he sat with the youngest Weasley son in the living room of the Burrow. Ginny was up in her room, Molly was preparing lunch and Arthur was at work.

Ron shook his head. "No, I've never had anything to prove the legend true."

Albus nodded. "What of Hermione? Do you think she believes?"

Ron tilted his head for a moment. "I'm not sure. She seemed to be mad at Toby, Roxi, Rachel and Valerie for a time. I had wondered if they had told her but she didn't believe. I don't think she would believe though; there are no facts or proof."

Albus nodded. "Thank you Ronald."

Ron smiled glad he could help out the headmaster as Molly came into the room saying lunch was ready.

Ginny had overheard the last part of that conversation and vowed to herself to get answers from Hermione the next time she saw her. She had seen Hermione's narrowed glances, but they didn't seem mad. To Ginny, they looked as if Hermione was studying them, trying to find something they kept hidden.

**************************************************

Voldemort paced his study, his mind working overtime. Penelope was watching him from her perch on the window seat and Oliver had fallen asleep, his head back against the chair he was sitting on. Voldemort was trying to figure out what to do next.

What he knew for sure:

Kill Albus Dumbledore

Kill Harry Potter

Kill the angels

Take over the Ministry

Wait. Voldemort looked up and around his study, hoping the answer would jump out at him. He needed someone to go into the Ministry; someone clever and smart. Dammit! He needed Lucius. Wait; Avery could work. He's smart.

Penelope watched as Tom rolled his robe up over his left arm where his dark mark was and pressed his wand tip to his arm. He resumed pacing and Penelope had a feeling he was setting another plan in motion.

A moment later, the door opened to admit Morris Avery who walked in and kneeled at Voldemort's feet.

"Rise, Avery." Voldemort stated as he walked around his desk and sat down. "I want you to double your efforts of gaining control within the ministry." He stated.

Morris nodded. "Of course, mi lord."

Voldemort grinned. "Good. I want weekly reports on how you're doing, and a list of any traitors you know or suspect nearing the end of next week."

Morris bowed. "Right away, mi lord."

Voldemort nodded and waved his hand, dismissing the man. Penelope stood and walked over to him, sitting on his desk.

"Tom, do you think it wise to trust him?" Penelope asked.

"Why, do you suspect something about him?"

Penelope shook her head. "No, he's just not as competent as his father."

Voldemort sighed. "Yes, but Dalton just can't be replaced. Not even by his own son."

Penelope smiled. "I know, but maybe Morris will show that he really is Dalton's son."

Voldemort nodded as Oliver finally awoke with a snort as he sat up straight.

Oliver yawned and stood up, stretching before walking over to the two. "What's going on?"

Penelope chuckled while Voldemort sighed and they began to explain what Oliver missed.

**************************************************

"Haha." Tanner cheered as he beat Carly and Travis in Mario Kart on Travis' N64. Travis groaned and Carly pouted.

"No fair." Carly whined slightly.

Tanner just stuck out his tongue while he kept smiling widely.

"Here is the chips and sodas master has asked for." Hazel said, placing the snacks on the table in front of the couch the three of them were sitting on.

"Thanks Hazel." Travis smiled and Hazel bowed before popping out of the room.

Carly grabbed a can of cola and popped it open, taking a swig. "Alright, what game should we play next?"

Tanner shrugged as he grabbed a handful of the chips. "Doesn't matter to me."

Travis nodded. "Yeah, I don't really care either. You can choose, Carly."

Carly nodded and stood up, walking over to the box and shifting through the games Travis had collected. "How about Donkey Kong?"

Travis nodded. "Works for me."

"Same." Tanner said through a mouth full of food causing the other two to roll their eyes.

It's been like this for the few weeks they've been at Carter Cottage. They haven't heard anything from the angels yet, but they had faith everything was going okay. Carly was hoping Rachel would firecall soon as she wanted to go to a friend's from Beauxbatons for a weekend. Tanner and Travis wanted to have a few of their friends from Durmstrang come over so they could have a Quidditch match, but they still wanted to run it passed Toby.

Carly yawned as they finished their second game of Donkey Kong. "I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, night Carly." Travis said, Tanner waving her goodnight as well. The two chose another game before starting up again.

**************************************************

The sun decided it would rise slowly on August first, allowing the occupants of Angel Castle to wake at their own pace. Severus was up with the first ray of sunshine and down in the potions lab before anybody decided to even sit up in bed.

Lucius was next, slowly rising and going through his normal morning routine. He walked down to the main floor sitting area as he quite liked the range of books there was. Shreya popped in with coffee and tea prepared on the tray, allowing him to choose, as well as a copy of the day's _Daily Prophet_. Lucius thanked the air elf, taking the newspaper and a cup of coffee, before she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Remus, Hermione and Charlie woke within minutes of each other. Remus showered and dressed before heading down to take a seat with Lucius, muttering greetings to the blonde as Lola came out this time with another copy of the _Prophet_ and the same options as before. Remus took the paper and a cup of tea, thanked the elf and began to read as she popped out.

Hermione came down next as she didn't want to lie in bed all day. She showered and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt before joining the other two men in the sitting area. Uro came out this time with the same options; she just took a cup of tea and declined the paper, thanking the elf that popped out a moment later.

Charlie turned over in bed and wrapped his arms more securely around Rachel who was still sound asleep. The two of them were naked as they wanted to have as much time together as they could.

Toby woke next, feeling refreshed and very happy as she looked on either side of her to find both of her boys curled around her. Her wings were no longer out and she carefully maneuvered herself to get out from between the boys and heading into the bathroom. She showered before changing into a baby green summer dress that only went to her knees. She smiled at the two boys that had moved closer together before she headed downstairs to get breakfast started.

"Toby!" Hermione cried, jumping up and running to the girl. She hugged her tightly; she had feared Toby wouldn't wake up. "I'm so glad you're up. Are you feeling okay? Are you strong enough?"

Toby grinned at Hermione as she hugged her back. "I feel fine, and yes I'm strong enough. How long was I out?"

"Eight days."

Toby nodded before gasping, her eyes going wide. "That means I missed your birthday!"

Hermione shook her head. "We didn't do anything, we both wanted to wait for you."

Toby smiled brightly and hugged her. "This is awesome! I'll have to make a cake. Ooh thank you so much!"

Hermione laughed at her cheerfulness; it seemed she wasn't the only morning person of their generation.

"What would you all like for breakfast?" Toby asked, looking at the two men that were watching the interaction with two very different expressions.

Remus smiled. "Whatever you make will be just fine."

Toby smiled and turned to Lucius who shrugged.

"You're a wonderful cook; whatever you make will be just perfect."

Toby's smile went up a few notches as she walked towards the kitchen and started to make waffles, as she had a craving for them.

Next to wake was Rachel who curled closer to Charlie and yawned, gaining a chuckle from the man in question. Rachel looked up and smiled sleepily at her mate who grinned down at her.

"Why don't we have a shower to wake us up?" Charlie suggested.

Rachel grinned and nodded, sitting up and heading towards the bathroom.

Charlie smirked, watching her body before following her and picking her up, placing her legs around his waist and pressing her back against the shower wall.

Harry and Draco woke within moments of each other, both sitting up straight when it became apparent that they weren't hugging Toby anymore. They grinned at each other and headed for the stairs without changing, leaving the two in their boxers. They ran down the two flights of stairs and headed immediately to the kitchen, figuring that's where their angel would be.

The three in the sitting area chuckled at the two boys who didn't pay any attention, just continued towards their angel. "Toby!" They ran up to her and gathered her in a three-way hug that had Toby laughing.

"Harry, Draco. I have to finish breakfast." Toby said even as she returned the hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked as they let Toby get back to cooking. He walked up beside her and laid his chin on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Toby smiled. "Yes, I feel just like I used to."

Draco sighed in relief. "That's good." He said as he came up on the other side of her and copied Harry's actions.

Toby smiled widely as she finished breakfast and shooed the two boys out to get changed and wake the others. She was still smiling as her and the elves brought breakfast into the dining room.

**************************************************

Toby knelt down next to the fire and called out the location of Carter Cottage. "Travis?" She called and soon the three that were staying there came running into the room.

"Toby!" Travis called and they knelt before the fire. "How is everything? Did anything happen?"

"Everything's good now. Death eaters attacked Romania; Valerie and I had to go help and we both got hit with the killing curse. Valerie only got nicked; I got hit in the stomach. I just woke up this morning."

The three nodded their eyes wide.

"How's everything over there?" Toby asked as if she didn't just wake from a life or death situation.

"We're good." Travis answered slowly, the shock slowly disappearing. "Carly's going over to Netanya's this weekend and we wanted to have some of the guys over for a Quidditch match or even go over there."

Toby nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Sorry you have to be cooped up, but I'm glad you're keeping yourselves entertained. Just stay safe wherever you go."

The three nodded again.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check in before the others are ready to eat the cake I made." She smiled. "Harry and Hermione waited for me to wake so we're celebrating today. Roxi and Rachel forced the two to open their presents already, they didn't want to wait." She chuckled.

"That's good. Say hi to Rachel for me." Carly grinned.

Toby nodded. "You got it. I'll see you guys around." She said and cut the connection, bringing her head out of the flames and standing up. She turned and smiled at her two boys. "Hey."

Draco grinned. "You didn't have to get up."

Toby rolled her eyes. "Pervert." She muttered, though she was smiling. "Well, come on. I want to see how much you like my cake." She beamed and dragged the two boys down to the dining room.

The evening passed with laughter, drinking, talking, gossiping and heavy snogging for the angels and their mates. Charlie was currently leading his angel up the stairs to their room. Blaise and Valerie were on a chair, Valerie straddling Blaise's lap with her fingers threaded through his hair. Toby was in the middle of a sandwich, her lips connected with Harry's once she gave him his first kiss from her. She loved that her and Draco were slowly bringing Harry out of his shell. Then there was the twins and Roxi, who were gone.

Hermione and Severus were upstairs, though they were in one of their rooms. Nobody knew what they were doing, but from the many glasses Severus consumed, it's safe to say that Hermione seduced him into her bed.

Lucius had also drunken quite a lot and was being led to bed by Sirius. He wouldn't let go though, and soon the two were connected at the lips as they had been once before in their life time.

Remus had sulked quietly in the corner before he didn't want to watch and hid himself in his room with a book.

Roxanne was being pushed onto the bed in her room by Fred as George started taking off her clothes. Once she was naked the two boys followed, their clothes lying in heaps on the floor. The twins pressed their lips to each others and Roxanne moaned.

"Dear Merlin that's hot." She mumbled staring up at her mates. They were on their knees on either side of her and she slowly brought her hands up their legs as she continued to watch.

The twins moaned in unison into the others mouth when Roxanne's hands closed over their dicks and began to stroke, slowly almost teasingly. They arched into her touch as she began to go faster and their kiss became sloppier. They broke apart, panting, and looked down at their angel.

George took over her mouth and pinned her hands above her head as Fred worked his way down her body. He sucked her breasts for a while, gaining moans and groans from Roxi. He continued further south, only stopping when he reached her pussy and licking her hole.

Roxanne arched at the first touch of Fred's tongue, groaning into George's mouth. George broke away at the same time as Fred as if by some silent communication. Roxanne was flipped onto her stomach and brought up on all fours before Fred stuck his face back into her pussy. Roxanne groaned and lowered her head slightly before it was brought back up by George's hand.

At the same time, as if they talked telepathically, Fred moved away and kneeled behind her. He grabbed his dick, lining it with her hole and slowly pushed in, groaning at her tightness. George groaned as well as Roxanne took him into her mouth.

Roxanne was in heaven as her wings burst from her back and a dark blue glow started to surround them. As they climaxed together, the light burst around them and contracted to lie over their skin before disappearing all together.

The three fell down with Roxanne still in the middle, and wrapped their arms around each other as they fell into a contented sleep.

**************************************************

Voldemort growled as he felt his power weaken even more. Penelope and Oliver were sound asleep, but he sat on the window seat, his head in his hand and staring out over the grounds that surrounded Riddle Manor.

Another angel had completed the ritual and Potter was gaining more power. Where did he go wrong? His plans were supposed to be thought out and perfectly planned so nothing could ruin it. He shouldn't have listened to Severus about the prophecy. Who knew if it was even real? He'd never heard it; it had been destroyed.

Voldemort sighed before turning to look at his mates. He wished it could be as simple as it was before when Penelope came up to him with Oliver. Voldemort shook his head. He figured he didn't have much time left; he should find his horcruxes and combine them with his body.

Voldemort ran a hand through his hair before he nodded. He stood up and changed into the robes he had been wearing earlier that day. He walked out of the room, only pausing to gaze at his mates once more, before heading out of Riddle Manor and to the place he knew he had placed the Gaunt Ring.

Voldemort disabled the spells and reached his hand into the hole, coming back with the Gaunt family ring. He twirled it slightly before pocketing it and leaving to find Bellatrix.

Bella giggled as her lord came into the study she was reading in. She stood and curtsied. "Hello mi lord."

Voldemort smiled slightly. "Hello Bella. I need a favor; you know that cup I gave you to hide?" At her nod he continued. "I need you to retrieve it for me."

Bella nodded. "Of course mi lord. Can I retrieve it tomorrow?"

Voldemort nodded. "That would be perfect, Bella. Good night."

Bella blinked. "Good night." She mumbled as she watched him leave.

Voldemort headed to the cave he hid the Slytherin locket in and took down the spells and protections around that one. He growled as he saw it was gone; a fake in its place. He ran a hand down his face before leaving and heading to Riddle manor as the last two he needed to search for were out of his reach. The diadem was in the Room of Requirement and Potter was at Angel Castle.

Voldemort walked into the room, deciding to do the ritual tomorrow once he had Hufflepuff's cup. He crawled into bed next to Penelope and wrapped his arms around her, smiling when she turned and burrowed into his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know Voldemort just suddenly changed, but I'm going to try to explain more in the next chapter if it'll fit. Hope ya liked it :D


	10. The Rest of Summer Part Three

**A/N:** Sorry!! I'm really really sorry! This chapter jus didn't want to write!! But it's done now. Thanks to all of you that added this to your alerts or those that reviewed!! I know there were only like one or two of you but it still made me happy :D. This story is finally moving along!! I'm not going drag things out as much anymore! At least I hope not too...Anyway, Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: The Rest of Summer Part Three**

Toby squealed the next morning as quietly as she could in the shower to not wake her mates. Only two more; she was confused as to why Valerie and Blaise hadn't yet, but she was sure it would happen soon.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, wrapping a towel around her body before walking into the room. Draco and Harry were in bed, Harry's face buried in Draco's neck. She smiled, skipping past them and into the closet. She pulled on a black skirt with a green and blue striped tank top before walking down and starting breakfast.

Nobody was awake, not even Severus, when she came downstairs and began to make crepes as she felt they helped with hangovers. She made it all swiftly and efficiently and placed the food on the table. She placed hangover potions next to some of the plates for those she thought would need it before placing the juice and milk jugs on the table. She smiled before skipping upstairs and knocking on everybody's doors.

She cackled as she got groans from the rooms. She had to channel some of her magic into the doors on the other three angel's doors before she walked into her room and shook her boys awake.

Toby then headed downstairs and sat in her place to wait for the rest that occupied Angel Castle.

Remus was first, smiling at Toby who greeted him with cheerfulness that had him shaking his head. Lucius and Hermione were next with Sirius stumbling behind them and Severus complaining just behind him. Harry and Draco were next followed by Valerie and Blaise. Charlie and Rachel came cheerfully into the room followed by the yawning twins and a happy Roxanne.

Conversation was last on some people's list, so Toby mainly talked with Remus as he was one of the only ones that looked and sounded awake. They talked about everything and anything that came to mind as the others battled with the disgust of the hangover potion.

"So, I gained more power last night." Harry stated, raising an eyebrow and looking between Valerie and Roxanne as he knew that they hadn't done anything.

Valerie blinked before staring open mouthed at her sister while she smiled brightly even though a blush covered her cheeks.

Draco smirked, chuckling slightly under her breath as Toby continued to chat away with Remus, Lucius and Hermione joining in every now and then. Severus seemed to be going over something in his head while Sirius was stuffing his face. The twins and Roxi were having a conversation about something from the twin's store. Charlie was making Rachel blush while the rest were just talking about school.

**************************************************

Bellatrix found Voldemort in his study, a book open on his desk, bent over it. "Mi lord?" She questioned, curtsying when she came into his view.

Voldemort looked up. "Ah, Bella, thank you." He said when she handed over the golden goblet.

"Mi lord, may I ask?"

Voldemort sighed. "I'm not long for this world; I can tell. I'm going to become mortal."

Bellatrix nodded. "Do you need my help with anything else?"

Voldemort shook his head. "No." He stated and she left once again. Voldemort groaned, running a hand along his face. He set the goblet down and looked at the book. "Before I die, I will see the death of Albus Dumbledore." He growled out.

He stood and headed towards the ritual room, taking the three he had with him. He set them around him after closing the door and sat cross legged. His hands were placed on the floor on either side of his legs and he closed his eyes.

He opened his mouth and began to chant. "Ex quondam EGO infractus , redeo iterum. Ex quondam EGO gave , redeo iterum. Ex quondam EGO infractus , redeo iterum. Ex quondam EGO gave , redeo iterum" His voice wasn't loud, but it surrounded him in the room and the items and Nagini began to shake.

Magic began to fill the entire room as a white ball came out of the items and soared around the room as he continued to chant, his voice growing stronger with each passing minute. Another white ball joined the three already soaring around his body as he stopped chanting. His red eyes were wide open and unseeing as the magic in the room became stronger.

The white balls swirled around the room before shooting into his body. The robes he was wearing blew out in the unnatural wind that picked up as his body arched. The magic slowly began to die down as his body fell backwards, unconscious.

**************************************************

Toby and Draco leaned over Harry, worry etched into their features. Harry was unconscious and they had moved him into their room. He wasn't moving and barely breathing, but they could see his chest slowly move up and down.

Hermione stood at the end of the bed along with Sirius and Remus. "What's going on?" Hermione whispered.

Draco nudged Toby. "Look." He pointed to Harry's forehead where his famous scar was disappearing.

"Wow." Toby muttered.

"What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"It means Voldemort's becoming mortal again." Toby answered as she brushed some of Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"He was immortal?" Sirius asked his eyes wide.

Toby nodded. "It was how he was able to come back alive when Harry defeated him as a baby."

"Whoa." Remus and Sirius muttered.

"Is Harrykins alright?" Fred and George asked from the doorway.

Toby looked over and nodded. "Yeah; he should be anyway."

"Should be being the key words." Valerie muttered.

"I have faith that he'll be okay." Toby stated with confidence before she fell on Harry's left side. Draco fell beside her, clasping Harry's right hand in both of his.

Robyn nodded. "I have faith as well." She stated before dragging Charlie out of the room. The others followed her example, and left the three alone in the earth room.

Toby stared at Harry before turning her gaze to Draco who had his eyes closed and his face buried in Harry's neck. Toby smiled and rested her head against her pillow. It wasn't but a moment later that tapping broke her out of her thoughts. She stood up, and headed towards the window that appeared only when another angel wanted to communicate with the others. Toby opened the window and allowed the raven to swoop in and land on her shoulder. She took the letter from its beak and it swooped over to join Hedwig on the stand in the corner of the room. She turned it over and her eyes widened before she broke the earth angel seal.

'_Dear Toby,_

'_I know it is a shock to hear from me, but I felt you all deserved the truth. Tom is back. He's combining his soul with the one's he had split so long ago. He is, however, missing three. I need your help if you would be so kind as to give it. _

'_I should first tell you why he is doing this. He has realized that he cannot compete with Harry. He's realized that Harry's power surpasses his, it took much for him to admit this even to me, and I feel you should know. I hope you'll allow us to help you though, before we all need to dwindle away. But we all ask you for one thing; we want to see Dumbledore perish. He's also come to the conclusion that he was going about this in the wrong direction and he hopes Harry will try what both he and Grindelwald tried and failed to do. They want to keep the Wizarding and Muggle worlds separate. I hope you do as well. _

'_He is turning mortal again; I'm not sure if you knew that or not. The three he is missing are Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin's Locket, and the one within Harry's scar. If you agree to help, I'll tell you where to find the two. I'm not too sure exactly what the ritual he is using will do, but I want him mortal; I miss my Tom. _

'_I should also tell you that Narcissa is alive and well. I took her from the dungeons about three days ago to get her healed; I had a feeling Tom would be coming back soon. _

'_Hope everything is well,_

'_Penelope.'_

Toby blinked a few times as she lowered the letter. She turned to the raven and walked over. "Sorry, but you'll have to stay here for a while; is that okay?"

The raven seemed to nod before turning his head into his wing and falling asleep.

Toby smiled and headed back to the bed, curling up around Harry and falling asleep.

**************************************************

"She wants our help?" It was two days later and Harry was still unconscious. Valerie, Blaise, Draco and the twins were staring at Toby with wide eyes and mouths open.

Toby nodded. "Yes. Tom will be able to die easier if we help them. Plus, with him on our side, Dumbledore will fall easier as well."

Robyn nodded. "I say we help." Roxanne and Charlie nodded as well which caused the others to stare at them as well.

Toby grinned and turned to the others; mainly Valerie.

Valerie growled. "We wait for Harry."

Toby sighed but nodded. If they weren't unanimous, they waited for the Dark Lord. She headed upstairs to her room, where the raven still waited. She sat down at the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink bottle. She opened the bottle and dipped the quill in before beginning to write.

'_Dear Penelope,_

'_It was a shock to hear from you, but right before I had gotten your letter, Harry had fallen unconscious. I believe that Tom should now have the soul that was connected to Harry's scar. We have not reached a decision because we weren't unanimous. Harry is still unconscious, we'll have a discussion when he wakes up. _

'_I want to help you, I really do. I feel that with your help, Dumbledore will fall easier. I believe that Dumbledore is too powerful for just one of us to beat. I think that the fates made this happen; made Tom make that one mistake. I'm sorry I can't give you an answer now, but as soon as Harry wakes, I'll write you with our decision. _

'_I'm glad you'll have your Tom back soon. I can't even imagine how hard it was for you during those years. Thank you, for letting me know that Narcissa is alright. Draco and Lucius were happy with that information. _

'_I wish we were unanimous, but I can't control them. _

'_Toby.'_

Toby nodded to herself before rolling the parchment and tying it with a green ribbon that was in the drawer. She walked over to the raven and tied the letter to its leg before letting it out the window. She smiled and turned to the bed, sighing when Harry was still lying still. She walked up to him and lay down beside him, linking her fingers with his.

"I wish you were awake now, Harry; I miss you so much." She whispered before leaning her head on Harry's shoulder and closing her eyes.

**************************************************

It was the last week of August and Toby and Penelope had been communicating back and forth for the last few weeks. Neither Harry nor Tom had wakened since the ritual Tom performed.

Their Hogwarts letters and OWL results had been delivered by tawny owls, the tracking spells disappearing once they crossed through the wards. What was strange, however, was that Dumbledore had added something else in the Hogwarts letters. This year there was to be a costume contest as well as talent show. Both were to be held on Halloween, which happened to land on a Friday.

Valerie squealed once she had read about the talent show and demanded the angels and Hermione enter.

Toby grinned. "And what would we do?"

Valerie just shrugged. "We'll think of something. We should put our power into it though. Like sword fighting or dancing or something."

Roxanne nodded. "Dancing for sure in our little routine. We have time though."

Robyn nodded. "We could just find a song and have Toby sing it."

Toby laughed. "Uh, no."

"Come on, Toby, you know you have an amazing voice." Valerie said.

Toby rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to sing in front of the entire school."

Robyn just smirked before turning to Roxanne. "How about Somebody to Love?"

Toby placed her hands on her hips. "I will not sing."

"You know; we should have our boys come up with us too." Valerie said, all of them ignoring Toby.

"But Charlie, Fred and George don't go to Hogwarts." Roxanne said, pouting.

Valerie sighed. "I forgot."

"Blaise, Harry and Draco could come up anyway." Robyn said.

"Yeah; and Draco and Toby could do a duet together!" Roxanne said.

Toby was glaring daggers at them while Draco snorted. "I'm not good." Draco said.

Valerie just looked at him before turning back to the other three. "That could work, depending on the song. We have to add Hermione in here too."

"No you don't!" Hermione squeaked.

Roxanne looked at her and nodded. "Yes, we'll have to add her too."

Robyn nodded, tapping her chin.

Valerie gasped. "I know! That song that Toby loves so much; by Aly and AJ."

Toby's eyes widened. "No."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What song is this?"

"Chemicals React." Roxanne nodded. "It'd be perfect! Come on, Toby. Please?" Roxanne pouted at her.

Toby scowled and looked to the floor. Finally she sighed. "I'll try." She mumbled.

Valerie squealed and hugged Toby. "That's enough for me!"

Toby just shook her head though a smile was on her face now as she hugged Valerie back. Toby pulled back still smiling. "I'm going to go check on Harry now." The others nodded and watched as she skipped up the stairs.

Toby stepped into her room and gasped as she found the bed empty. "Harry?" She called as she stepped further into the room. She headed over to the bathroom which had the door open and peered inside. She sighed in relief as she saw Harry standing there staring at his reflection. "Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry blinked and looked over at her. "My scars gone." He mumbled.

Toby smiled and nodded.

"Why's it gone?" He turned back to the mirror.

"Tom's becoming mortal again; there was a part of his soul attached to your scar. He took it back in a ritual."

Harry blinked again. "He was immortal? Wow." He mumbled. "How many did he make?"

"Seven all together. You destroyed one back in your second year; the diary."

Harry nodded. "Does he have them all?"

"He's just missing two." Toby bit her lip. "Penelope sent me a letter asking if we would help them get the last two back. Would you be willing to help them? Tom and Dumbledore will be easier to defeat this way."

Harry turned and studied her face before nodding. "I agree; they would be easier to take down."

Toby smiled brightly before she stepped forward and crushed him in a bear hug. Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.  


* * *

**A/N 2: **"From once I broke, come back again. From once I gave, come back again. From once I broke, come back again. From once I gave, come back again." (translation - guide . com/free_online_?from=English&to=Latin) minus the spaces. So I hold nothing!! Though I did learn that these might not be right...at least my other translations that were in German or French or Spanish I know are wrong. Somebody reviewed and told me, though that was to Everlasting, but if you read this too Thank you!!

Also, I know that Aly and AJ are from like now but I just really think this song will work with what I want to write. I was going to do Dont Stop Believin by Journey, but this one works better. If you don't know the Aly and AJ song I'm talking about, youtube is a very good place to go :D unless you just don't care because you don't have to know the song...

Anyway, thanks for reading!!!


	11. Year Six

**A/N:** I know I'm a horrible person I'm Sorry!!!! Forgive me? :) anyway, this chapter is pretty important. It took me a while (as you can tell) for me to get this right. The sorting is long because it's important for you to know what I had before and what the houses are like now.  
Anyway; Enjoy! :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Year Six**

Harry, Draco, Toby, Valerie, Blaise and Hermione sat in a compartment near the back of the train with the other Slytherin's, while Robyn, Charlie, Roxanne, Fred and George were outside on the platform saying an extended good bye.

Harry had his head lying in Toby's lap, his eyes closed as she ran her hand through his hair. Toby's head was leaning on Draco's shoulder whose head was back against the seat with his eyes closed and his arm around Toby's shoulders. Hermione sat at the end of the seat, Harry's feet in her lap while she read a dark arts book from the library at Angel Castle. Blaise was leaning against the wall beside the window with Valerie leaning against him, their hands interlocked.

The compartment door slid open to admit Robyn and Roxanne, their eyes rolling as they stepped inside.

"It's not that early." Robyn said, sitting down beside Valerie.

Valerie just smiled at her as Blaise squeezed her hand and closed his eyes.

Harry peaked one eye open and grinned lazily up at her. "I'm quite comfy. Toby's a good pillow." He flinched as Toby flicked his head. His grin never fell, only grew when Draco snorted.

Roxanne giggled as she pulled out a book from her purse before she sat down.

"Are the twins going to start on their shop?" Harry asked, shifting his gaze over to her.

Roxanne nodded as she opened her book. "They're heading to Gringotts now to finalize the transaction on their store. They have to go in and make sure it's how they want it set up."

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes again. "Wake me when we're at school?"

"Of course, Harry." Toby smiled down at him before looking up at Draco and sighing. "Figures. They would both be asleep."

Blaise snorted as he shifted and wrapped an arm around Valerie's shoulders.

* * *

The eight of them walked into the Great Hall, Blaise and Draco heading over to the Slytherin table. Hermione was the only one to notice Dumbledore's narrowed eyes as the rest of them headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Something doesn't feel right." Robyn muttered as they sat down.

"Dumbledore's planning something, you can tell." Hermione whispered and the others flashed their eyes up to the twinkling fool.

"I don't think we're going to like it." Roxanne muttered.

The others nodded as the doors opened again and McGonagall came in, leading the first years. The hat sang its customary start of the year song, though it put a dampener on people's moods. McGonagall started the sorting, calling out the first kids name.

Twenty minutes later, all the first years were sitting at their house tables and McGonagall sat down as Dumbledore stood up.

"This year we're going to try something new." Dumbledore began. The teachers all looked over at him, confused.

Toby snorted from her seat at the Gryffindor table. "Looks like Dumbledore decided this on his own."

The others nodded as Dumbledore ignored the looks and continued.

"People change as they grow; they're values and friends. We've decided to implant a new system. This year will be the test year, to see if it'll work." Dumbledore explained. "What we've decided to do is resort the sixth years."

Gasps echoed around the hall before whispers broke out. Most of the sixth years were staring at the headmaster in shock. The angels were glaring at him.

"He wants to separate Harry from us." Toby whispered.

Harry smirked and turned to her. "It'll work out." He said causing Toby to raise an eyebrow at him.

Dumbledore held up his hands and waited for the hall to quiet down. "We'll go house by house, starting with Hufflepuff. Sixth years, if you could, line up down the middle; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor then Slytherin."

The sixth years reluctantly stood and lined up in their house groups, the Hufflepuff's first. McGonagall stood up and moved to the platform where the hat and stool still sat. Dumbledore handed her a scroll before sitting down again.

McGonagall cleared her throat and the hall quieted down. "Hannah Abbott."

Hannah stepped forward and sat down as McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It sat there for two minutes before yelling out, "Hufflepuff". Hannah sighed, smiling and skiped over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Susan Bones."

Susan stepped up and just like Hannah, was sorted back into Hufflepuff.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Justin stepped up and again he went back to Hufflepuff.

"Wayne Hopkins." McGonagall said, and by her voice you could tell she thought this was stupid.

Wayne walked forward, and like the three before went back to Hufflepuff.

"Megan Jones."

Megan stepped forward before walking back to the Hufflepuff table.

"Kayla Keith."

Kayla stepped forward, biting her lip and playing with her strawberry blonde braid that was swung over her shoulder. The hat sat on her head for five minutes before yelling out "Gryffindor". She stepped down, the first one to actually change houses.

"Ernie Macmillan."

Ernie stepped forward and sat down before the hat yelled out "Hufflepuff".

"Travis Marksen."

Travis stepped forward, his brown eyes wide before sitting down. "Ravenclaw" the hat called out a few moments later.

"Rodney Maxwell."

Rodney stepped forward, his robes swishing behind him along with his long brown hair. He sat down for a couple of moments before the hat called out "Ravenclaw".

"Isabelle McDougal."

Isabelle stepped up and sat down, biting her lip before she joined the Hufflepuff table a few moments later.

The Ravenclaw's moved forward after the last Hufflepuff had been sorted.

"Terry Boot." McGonagall called.

Terry sauntered up to the hat and sat down for about thirty seconds before the hat screamed "Slytherin".

"Mandy Brocklehurst."

Mandy stepped forward and sat down for a couple of minutes before the hat called out "Gryffindor".

"Michael Corner."

Michael walked up and sat down for a moment before walking back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Stephen Cornfoot."

Stephen walked forward and the hat called out "Hufflepuff" after being on his head for a couple of minutes.

"Tracey Davis."

Tracey glided up to the stool and was there for about seven minutes before the hat called out "Slytherin".

"Kevin Enkwhistle."

Kevin sat down on the stool next before joining his original table, Ravenclaw.

"Anthony Goldstein."

Anthony sat down and he too joined Kevin at the Ravenclaw table.

"Su Li."

Su walked up before heading back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Padma Patil."

Padma stepped forward and sat down before heading back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Lisa Turpin."

Lisa stepped forward and she too headed back to the Ravenclaw table.

The Gryffindor's moved forward as they were now next, waiting for their head of house to start calling them up.

"Lavender Brown."

Lavender stepped up and sat down before the hat called out "Gryffindor" a moment later.

"Toby Carter."

Toby smiled brightly at McGonagall as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head. It twisted and turn and she snorted a couple of times as it sat there for ten minutes. "Slytherin!" The hat called out. Toby stepped down and skipped over, sliding into an empty spot along the table.

"Robyn Connors."

Robyn stepped up next; smiling at her head as well as the hat was placed on her head. It wasn't on there as long before it called out "Hufflepuff".

"Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus stepped up and sat down for a moment before he headed back to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione stepped up and smiled at McGonagall. It sat on her head for five minutes before yelling out "Ravenclaw".

"Roxanne Larson."

Roxanne stepped up and sat for a couple of minutes before joining Hermione at the Ravenclaw table.

"Valerie Larson."

Valerie skipped up and like Toby the hat was on her head for about ten minutes before calling out "Gryffindor".

"Neville Longbottom."

Neville nervously stepped up, but he visibly relaxed when the hat called out "Gryffindor".

"Parvati Patil."

Parvati stepped up before joining Lavender at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter."

As usual, Harry was met with dead silence as he stepped up and sat down on the stool. The hat was on his head for about ten minutes as well before it called out "Slytherin". Gasps rang throughout the hall as he walked over and joined Toby. Toby grinned and hugged him tightly even as she watched Dumbledore's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Dean Thomas."

People were starting to ignore the sorting but listening at the same time to where people were going. Dean was up for a moment before returning to the Gryffindor table.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron was the final Gryffindor to step up and returned to Gryffindor.

The Slytherin's stepped forward as McGonagall turned a glare to the headmaster who ignored it of course.

"Loretta Bryans."

Loretta stepped up and sat down for a moment before the hat called out "Ravenclaw". Lorraine scowled at her friend as Loretta sat down next to Su Li.

"Millicent Bulstrode."

Millicent stepped up before returning to Slytherin when the hat called out her house.

"Lorraine Christings."

Lorraine stepped up with a sneer on her face as the hat was placed on her head. It screamed out "Slytherin" in a rush to get off her head. Lorraine sat down closer to the fifth years and farther from Toby and Harry.

"Vincent Crabbe."

Vincent trudged up and sat down for a moment before heading back to Slytherin and sitting down beside Millicent.

"Gregory Goyle."

Gregory was the same as Vincent, though he sat down across from Vincent and beside Lorraine.

"Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne stepped up before joining her original house of Slytherin sitting across from Toby and sneering at Lorraine.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco stepped up and like in first year the hat yelled out "Slytherin" before the hat even touched his head. Draco smirked and slid across from Harry who smiled brightly at him.

"Theodore Nott."

Theodore stepped up and blushed when he heard what the hat said in his head. He nodded anyway and the hat called out "Hufflepuff".

"Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy stepped up and like Daphne joined her house of Slytherin sitting beside Draco.

"Shannon Porter."

Shannon stepped up and like Theodore blushed when the hat called out "Hufflepuff".

"April Roberts."

April stepped up, sitting on the stool for about five minutes seeming to argue with the hat before she sighed. The hat called out "Gryffindor" and she sat down beside Lavender.

"Finally, Blaise Zabini." McGonagall said, sounding relieved that this was almost over.

Blaise skipped up and sat down, grinning when the hat called out "Gryffindor". He slid in next to Valerie and pulled her face to his, crushing their lips together.

McGonagall sighed as she placed the hat back on the stool, the two disappearing, before retaking her seat.

Dumbledore stood again. "I know you're all looking forward to enjoying the amazing feast the house elves have prepared, but I'd just like to make my usual announcements; I'll be quick. As always, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Mr. Filch would also like to say that any Weasley products are banned. Also, this year I'd like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin as Defence Teacher." He waited for the usual clapping. "Enjoy." He said and the tables filled with food.

* * *

The Slytherin's were all gathered in the Slytherin common room, talking in their groups while they waited for their head of house. As soon as the doors banged open the room fell completely silent.

Severus Snape glided into the room, his robes billowing out behind you. He sneered at the collective group, roaming his eyes over everyone. He stopped at Harry and motioned his head for him to come forward.

Harry looked at Toby who smiled and nodded. He headed towards Snape, an eyebrow raised in question.

Snape lead him a little ways from the group and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Am I allowed to tell them who you are and what Toby is?"

Harry turned to Toby, knowing that she could probably hear them even if she pretended to talk to Daphne. She nodded slightly, without taking her eyes away from the brunette in front of her. Harry turned back to Snape and nodded. "I'm going to need new followers. Toby can display her wings if they don't believe. Tell them of Dumbledore too; or Toby could."

Snape nodded. "Toby will, after she displays her wings. They'll think on it more if it comes from an angel."

Harry nodded before turning and walking back to Toby.

Snape walked forward and the whispers ceased. "You have all been granted the gift of being sorted into Slytherin."

"Gift?" Lorraine sneered. "It's not a gift any longer. Not when blood traitors can get sorted into Slytherin."

Harry turned to her and scowled.

"Harry," Draco said, smiling sweetly at the Dark Lord. "Can I?"

Harry nodded and Draco grinned at Lorraine as he whipped out his wand. "_Crucio_." He whispered.

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Toby, Harry and Snape's. Lorraine screamed as the curse ran through her veins. Draco released the curse a couple of minutes later before turning back to Snape.

Snape sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was going to explain that later, so as of now just listen to these few rules that I have. The other houses don't like us, but that does not mean you cannot try to be friends with others from a different house. Take Miss Carter and her friends; they were separated but they'll remain friends. Now, if you get caught I will not save you. So heed this warning; do not get caught. Otherwise, I do not care what you do. I'm just down the hall if you need help with potions, but the older years will help you if you ask. Miss Carter is too nice for her own good."

Toby grinned at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Now, you all know there is a war going on right now. What you don't know is that there are three sides. Voldemort's, Dumbledore's and Potter's." The students gasped at this revelation.

Lorraine sneered. "And why would there be a third? Is Dumbledore not waiting on your hand and foot, Potty?"

Toby glared at the girl. "I didn't want to show you, because you're an ungrateful bitch, but I will." She said before taking off her robe.

"I don't want to see you naked, Carter." Lorrain growled.

Toby just rolled her eyes. "I'm not stripping; just down to my tank top." She said as she pulled off her sweater to reveal the spaghetti strapped top she was wearing. She moved a little ways from everyone to stand next to Snape. She concentrated for a second before her wings burst from her back.

Gasps once again echoed around the common room as they stared at the green wings bursting from Toby's back.

Nobody seemed to want to speak as Harry came up and stood beside Toby with Draco on his other side.

"I am to be the next Dark Lord." Harry stated. "I will take down Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"How can you be so confident?" Daphne asked.

"Voldemort has already offered to help us take down Dumbledore." Toby growled out Dumbledore's name. "The angels are real and we're all here at Hogwarts. If you can't figure out who we are you don't deserve to be a Slytherin." She stated. They all nodded as they figured it out easily.

"Now, some ground rules." Draco started. "You are not to tell anyone else from any of the other houses that don't already know. Hermione Granger already knows as does Ginny Weasley. If, however, you have friends who you know are trustworthy from another house, come speak with Harry, Toby or I first. Robyn will then be able to tell us for sure whether they will be willing to accept our explanation." The students nodded at this.

"Also, Dumbledore cannot know. Ronald Weasley has been told the legend from our view, but he does not believe. Also, he is completely and totally Dumbledore's lackey. Also, if any of you are already Death Eaters, we hold many of the same values as Voldemort." Toby explained. "However, we're not insane and do not want unnecessary bloodshed. Also, we're not looking to kill muggles. We will stay separated from them because they should never know we exist. They should only know if their child is a muggleborn. If you do not agree with this, know that you might just lose your life." Toby stated, smiling brightly around the room.

Severus sighed. "Consider it. You do not have to actively help. Also, you may write your parents if they are not Death Eaters and are neutral. Tell them they may send me a message and ask me any question they wish. They can also ask you and you can ask either of these three." He pointed to the three beside him. "Now, behave and make Slytherin proud. Good night." He turned and glided from the room, his cape billowing out behind him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, just an FYI, before the resorting, there were SEVEN girls in Gryffindor and Slytherin, FIVE in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Yes I know some of the names are made up, but I needed to fill the places. They are just names and I don't know if they've been used before, but they're not really useful in my story. They will probably be mentioned, but not much. Now just another FYI there are now SIX girls in each house. OKay? The numbers are even now.

Thank you to those that reviewed/added it to their alerts/favorites. Thanks so much!!! I'll try to be faster next time!!


End file.
